


房客

by trey5



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M, No Spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:24:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trey5/pseuds/trey5
Summary: 同事的儿子把我搞了





	房客

1.  
程浚其已经三个月没回家，除了母亲偶尔发来短信告诉他一切都好，他回复“好”以外，其他一切不知。  
之前家里频频给他物色相亲对象，他疲于应付，无可奈何向家里出了柜，他爸大发雷霆，说要跟他断绝关系，把他赶了出去。  
程浚其在一所郊区中学任职数学老师，学校配有单人宿舍，无家可归的他就窝在这里。  
其实他早就猜到他爸的反应，他爸是公安局一小领导，思想古板，为人顽固，不知道怎会生出一个自由开放的“奇怪”儿子。  
奇怪？他从不觉得自己有什么奇怪的地方，他很早就知道自己的性向，高中的伙伴在谈论哪个班的哪个女生又是学霸又是美人时，他就毫无兴趣，反而看班际篮球赛时隔壁班的体育委员，肌肉匀称的手臂，粗壮的小腿更能吸引他的注意，尤其是球场上的人打得尽兴了，大汗淋漓，光着膀子，他都忍不住注目欣赏。  
大学舍友时不时一起看片子，旁边的人哇哇嗷嗷地大叫，他内心没有一丝波澜起伏，越看越无聊。回家后会打开两个男人的片子，有反应了，手动解决，他算是比较清心寡欲的人，看过的片十个手指头数得过来。  
高考结束有女生对他表白，一口拒绝被同学损，说他奇怪，不识相。  
大学联谊活动不少，明明长得不错，舍友都疑惑他为什么不交女朋友。  
这并不奇怪，我就是对女人没兴趣，喜欢男人而已，他躺在床上想着。  
没一会，他又坐起来，拿过笔记本，敲了几个字，很快，音响传来一丝呻吟声，他隔着裤子布料，揉了揉突出的那一块。

尽管有呆着的地，程浚其还是想在外面租个房子，毕竟这一栋楼都是同事，他不习惯。  
周末他懒得自己做饭，去教师食堂吃。  
吃完上到三楼发现有个高个子男人站在一位老化学老师的门前按门铃。  
旧楼楼道窄，偏偏他还拿着大包小包，程浚其没法继续走，喊了声借过。  
那男人转过头，程浚其有些失神，他头发有点凌乱，棱角分明的面部线条，显得人有些冷峻，细长的眼睛又添上几分柔和，红润的薄唇微微开启：“不好意思。”  
他稍微移动，留出点位置，但是视线还没有移开，程浚其发现是自己盯着别人看太久了。  
程浚其刚想走，门开了，那人连忙往后退，宽大的肩背撞到了程浚其身上，那一瞬，他感到心跳加速了不少。  
那人转身查看他有没有怎样，程浚其还对着他咽了口水。  
爽朗的笑声响开来，“哈哈儿子你来啦？哎浚其你也在啊！”  
那位化学老师看着两人，介绍了一番：“浚其，这是我儿子，俞西廷，儿子，这是我同事，学校里最年轻的老师，程浚其。”

2.  
俞老师坐在沙发上，程浚其和他儿子坐在木椅上，围着茶几，颇有三方鼎立之势。  
刚才在俞老师的盛情邀请下，程浚其也进到屋子里，说是他搬来那么久还没好好地正式欢迎他。  
程浚其1米77坐在木椅上都觉得有些不稳妥，更别说他儿子大概比他还要高上10厘米，他看看椅脚又看看俞西廷，不知道该担心他摔倒还是欣赏他的美貌，不过注意力还是全在他身上。  
也许是视线投射太过密集，俞西廷也在他爸说话间隙中打量了程浚其一下。  
程浚其收回目光，专注于俞老师的说话：“我儿子一个月来看我一次，你们俩正好碰上呢！”  
“对了，浚其，你也不小了吧，该谈女朋友了吧？”  
被家里惦记女朋友的事，出了柜，在外头又被同事念叨，“还没......找到合适的。”  
“要不我给你介绍介绍？”俞老师看起来兴致还挺高的，那给你儿子介绍呗，噢难道已经有主了？  
“俞老师不给您儿子介绍？”脱口而出，貌似有些不礼貌，程浚其瞥了一眼俞西廷，他倒是没表情。  
“不用介绍，我儿子是同性恋。”俞老师说得云淡风轻，脸上笑嘻嘻的，让程浚其诧异不已。  
“怎么，很惊讶？你们年轻人应该比较容易接受啊。”程浚其是没想到俞老师坦然的态度，相较之下，他爸那种反应才是正常的。  
“我刚知道的时候也很恼火，唯一的儿子是同性恋，但是我怕反对他跑去自杀，那就得不偿失咯，还不如当个开明的爸爸。”俞老师捧起一杯茶。  
我爸要能这么想就好了，程浚其低头没说话。  
“不好意思啊，浚其，明明说给你找女朋友，又扯别的了。”  
“不如我帮你介绍吧，”俞西廷坐了那么久第一次出声，“程老师。”说完嘴角上扬了一点。  
最后三个字，听着没把程浚其呛死，他咳嗽不止，脸都涨红了，从他嘴里出来，怎么如此......性感呢？  
性感？！程浚其把这个想法压了回去。  
“我公司里有不少女职员，而且长得都不错。”俞西廷补充道。  
“对对，而且浚其也长得俊，还是个老师，工作稳定待遇好，肯定很多女生喜欢。”俞老师也附和着。  
程浚其很想拒接他们的好意，刚刚在家里出了柜，暂时还不想在同事尤其是同事儿子也是同性恋面前出柜。  
“程老师，交换一下联系方式吧，电话，微信。”听到程老师后，他又颤了一下，能不能别叫......程老师了？  
“儿子，好好帮浚其物色对象。”  
程浚其勉强地陪笑，抿了抿唇，再望了望向俞西廷。

他们父子有一搭没一搭说着琐事，程浚其刚想找借口先走，就听见俞老师说：“儿子，厨房的水管漏水了，你来帮我看看。前几天听楼下的张老师说他们房子也漏水，浚其，你屋里有漏吗？”  
确实这几天厨房都有水渍，他还以为是自己没关紧水龙头。  
“我厨房也漏水。”  
“那可能是整栋楼的管道有问题，程老师介意我去你家看看吗？”  
“啊，当然可以。”  
俞老师站在门口，笑着看他们往上走，程浚其提着俞老师硬塞给他俞西廷带来的礼物。  
掏出钥匙，不知怎的插了好久都插不进去，想到俞西廷站在他后面等他开门，程浚其有些发热，微微出了层汗。  
突然，身后的人压了过来，喷出的气息洒在程浚其的脖颈上，他起了鸡皮疙瘩，自己今天可真敏感......“我来帮你吧。”  
屋里没什么东西，家私都是学校配的，程浚其没打算长住，没购置什么东西。  
他指了一下厨房，俞西廷过去察看，“是楼的管道问题，你们尽快跟学校反映。”  
这些都是旧楼，水管年老失修，会出问题也不奇怪。程浚其随手倒了杯水，想递过去，但又想到他刚才已经喝够了，收回了手，问：“你要坐吗？”  
俞西廷点点头，一坐下，正对着茶几上的手提，他直勾勾地盯着屏幕，脸上没有一点表情变化。  
程浚其也逮着机会就盯着人看，硬朗的脸，眼睛内勾外翘，可是他怎么一直看着电脑屏幕呢？  
电脑屏幕......页面不是刚才看片的网页吗？  
！！！

3.  
程浚其一手摁下屏幕，瞪着俞西廷，他不为所动，轻轻靠在沙发上。  
“你干嘛那么激动？”  
能不激动吗？被初次认识的陌生人看到自己在电脑看片没关，可是，虽然你是同性恋，你的反应也太平淡了吧。  
“我知道你也是，”程浚其跌坐在沙发另一边，“想问我怎么知道？你看我的眼神就像野狼看到猎物那样发着幽绿的光。”俞西廷拍拍大腿，换了只腿继续翘二郎腿。  
程浚其挠挠头，刚才自己确实一直看他，眼神有那么饥渴吗？  
“既然你知道，为什么还说帮我介绍女朋友？”也没有在俞老师面前揭发他。  
“这样方便拿到你的联系方式啊，我先走了，再见。”直到俞西廷起身，开门，关门，程浚其都没有站起来，视线就这么一个直跟在他身上。  
反应过来人已经走了，程浚其懵懵地拍拍自己的脸，这分明是梦吧。  
晚上躺在床上翻来覆去，闭着眼睛浮现出来的都是俞西廷的脸。虽说他很早就知道自己的性向，但从来没有谈过恋爱，大学时身边都是舍友同班同学铁一般的直男，毕业工作了在这学校更别说了，他没什么机会去认识别的，跟他一样的人。  
所以恋爱是什么感觉？他只听别人描述过整天都想见到对方，闭眼睁眼都是他，想把最好的东西送给对方，那现在自己是陷入，恋爱了？一眼钟情，也太俗套了吧？  
程浚其拿起手机打开微信，打开俞西廷的朋友圈，什么都没有。  
唉，睡不着。

第二天，镜子里的自己，眼睛下方有点青色，昨天几点睡着？大概三点多吧。  
他随便煮了米粉吃，就往教学楼去。今天他要上早读，在走廊外遇见几个扫地的同学，被调侃：“老师，你有点憔悴噢，晚上早点睡啦。”  
程浚其为人随和，经常和学生打成一片，互相开玩笑是常有的事，大家都很喜欢他。  
他打开电脑的文档，让学生做习题，数学课代表抱着一叠卷上来交给他，“老师，作业收齐了。”这个课代表是他们班主任选的，娇滴滴的一个女生，程浚其搞不懂她说话怎么老一副羞答答的模样。  
上完早读，他回到办公室，碰巧遇见俞老师笑着跟他打招呼，“浚其，早啊。”  
程浚其有些心虚，要是俞老师知道他昨晚想了一整晚他儿子，不知会怎样看他。  
这时，口袋的手机震动了一下，他拿出来一看，俞西廷发来的微信信息！他手抖了一下，差点把手机扔了。  
回到自己位置，才点开，是一张美女图片，又震了一下，一张美女图片，再震一下，还是美女图片。  
程浚其疑惑地给他发了“？”，他回：介绍女朋友给你。  
程浚其登时有些恼，这人昨天不是这么说的呀？明明知道自己跟他一样，还发什么美女照片？耍人呢？！  
“你什么意思？”程浚其继续回。  
“别生气，只是逗逗你。”逗什么逗？你当逗猫呢？我俩有那么熟吗？程浚其更生气了，忘了自己昨晚怎么肖想人家的。  
他把手机扔到旁边，不回复了，埋头改起卷子来。  
对于工作的事，学生的事，他一向很认真，所以改卷过程，他也没分神去看手机，不知道俞西廷有没有再发信息过来。  
改完后，他伸伸懒腰，心情舒畅了很多，拿起手机一看，俞西廷发的最后一条：我请你吃饭。  
吃饭就吃饭，回：吃什么？  
他回得很快：吃火锅，那头的俞西廷想：人人都爱吃火锅。  
火锅那么没创意，正好铃声响，程浚其得去上课了，他快速打了个“吃腻啦”，就把手机塞进裤袋。  
程浚其上课一点也不枯燥，他总能把冗长的数学公式以诙谐幽默的方式解释到位，整节课穿插着玩笑游戏互动。  
下课还有同学缠着他问问题，等到解完题已经快12点了，他急匆匆走去食堂，随便打包点回宿舍。  
程浚其正喝着汤，把手机拿出来看，又被呛到，俞西廷给他回了一句：这么心急？  
什么心急不心急？再仔细看看，傻了眼，估计刚才赶着去上课，打错字，发了“吃你啦”三个字。  
天啊，他不会以为自己是那种随随便便的人吧？唉以后再也不想打字了......这可得解释清楚......  
【我打错字了，是“吃腻”，抱歉。】  
程浚其觉得就要正经点道个歉，不然让人感觉流里流气，没个正形。  
俞西廷一直没回，程浚其这头都认为自己给老师们丢脸了，老师应该品德良好举止规范，现在实在太不正经了，同时又担心俞西廷误会自己轻浮，连刚才发美女照片生气的事都忘光了。  
结果直接导致程浚其连午觉也没睡好，想着想着觉得自己才该请别人吃饭赔罪，才能消除自己的罪恶感。  
下午他也只有一节课，他教两个班，下午上另一个班，学生也注意到他无精打采，纷纷打趣说：“老师，晚上消停点！”青春期的男生早就开窍，正在极力探索未知世界，说的这些有颜色话，班上少部分女生都脸红了，低头窃笑。  
程浚其自知理亏，同一天被两班不同的人嘲笑，他也只能无奈地笑笑。  
下班时居然下起了毛毛雨，他没带伞，没去食堂，跑回宿舍自己做饭，正洗好米，手机震动了，是俞西廷。  
【太忙了没回信息，那就吃火锅，定好时间地点再告诉你。】  
只字没提他打错字的事呢，还好，他突然松了口气，自己真是想太多了，谈恋爱的人都是这样吗？不不，自己没在谈恋爱呢，程浚其打了自己一巴掌，有点用力过猛，吼了一句：别那么白痴。  
恍惚间，门口传来一阵敲门声，他打开门，是俞老师。  
“浚其，吃饭了吗？要不来我家吃，今天很丰盛。”俞老师暗搓着期待的小手，脸上也是期待的表情。  
“好啊，”程浚其关了门，随俞老师走下楼，“可是，俞老师你怎么突然叫我吃饭？”  
“嘻嘻。”俞老师只是笑了两声，把他领进门。  
程浚其一进去，看见俞西廷穿着围裙，两手各端着一碟菜。  
围裙？！做饭？！

4.  
“其实今天是我生日啦。”俞老师拍拍程浚其的背，示意他过去坐。  
程浚其还在打量俞西廷，有些滑稽，他倒没想到俞西廷会做饭。  
“西廷本来怕今天没空，所以昨天就带礼物来，幸好今天有时间给我做一顿饭，”俞老师拿起筷子，“来，试试他的手艺。”  
俞西廷又返回厨房，似乎还忙着做什么，程浚其犹豫着夹起一块鸡肉，放进嘴里，好吃！硬度刚刚好，有嚼劲，油而不腻，他又吃了好几块。  
“这么好吃？”俞西廷不知何时坐到他旁边，还靠近他耳边，轻轻地说一句。  
程浚其赶紧离远点，瞟了一眼俞老师，正细细品尝白酒。  
“好......吃。”人长的好看就算了，做饭还好吃。  
“好啦，起筷起筷。”本来程浚其还有点不好意思，别人家庆生自己凑什么热闹，碍手碍脚的，可俞老师非常热情，还给他夹菜，三个人慢慢地有说有笑。  
俞西廷也小酌了一口，程浚其看着他抿嘴，酒滑入他喉咙，吞咽时喉结的移动，还是......性感。  
程浚其侧过头，不想再被他吸引注意力了，却听到他说：“博智集团要为你们学校捐赠一个图书馆，设计交了给我们公司。”  
学校本来有一个旧图书馆，藏书不多，使用不多，学生们学业繁忙根本抽不出时间去看课外书，更别说跑到图书馆去借阅了。估计是近年来高考语文学生在课外阅读部分丢分越渐严重，学校也开始重视课外阅读，假期要求每人必须读几本课外书，现在每天也要读几页，每个月写读书报告。程浚其也不止一次听到班上同学抱怨研究功课的时间都少得可怜，还要再分给课外阅读，不过他倒是支持，现在的数学题目多则上百字，要求学生从中提取数学信息，这也需要一定的阅读技巧，充分的课外阅读可以让学生在各方面都受用无穷。  
没想到学校下一步动作就是重整图书馆，“我也有收到风声，听说不仅仅是修个图书馆，还要打造一个什么......休闲阅读区之类的。”俞老师正在兴头上，放开了喝，一杯接一杯。  
“这是我们三方讨论的结果，结合轻松、休闲、智慧理念的微书世界。”  
“微书世界？”程浚其不解。  
“寓意是：即使不是多大的图书馆，却蕴藏丰富的知识宝藏，里面每一个角落，每一方世界都是汲取知识的圣地。”俞西廷缓缓解释道，谈到工作，认真的模样还是那么......程浚其已经不想再想到那两个字了。  
“有意思，期待......整体设计。”俞老师血气上涌，脸红得不行，已经睁不开眼了。  
“爸，别喝那么多了，还有别人在呢，该吃蛋糕了。”俞西廷小声提醒俞老师，俞老师稍微睁开眼：“对对，吃蛋糕了。”  
简单的一个水果蛋糕，插上一根蜡烛，俞老师还真双手合十在许愿，在他吹熄之际，俞西廷鼓了鼓掌，程浚其也随着他的节拍拍了起来。  
每个人都领了一块蛋糕，俞老师不知醉没醉，吃得满嘴都是，俞西廷毫不收敛在嘲笑自己的爸爸，最后受不了拿纸巾帮俞老师擦嘴。这样其乐融融的氛围，程浚其竟然觉得他们就像一家人。  
家人......不知道现在他爸妈在干嘛？他爸有想过叫他回家吗？还是拉不下脸，其实每天都拿着电话在纠结要不要打给自己？妈是不是在劝爸？程浚其来来回回想了一通，俞西廷已经把俞老师扶到沙发上躺着，还准备了醒酒茶，收拾碗筷要去洗。  
“我帮你吧。”  
“别，你是客人，坐着。”  
“你都做饭了，该让我洗碗了。”程浚其不想来蹭一顿饭，拍拍屁股就走人。  
“那一起吧。”  
厨房不大，两个大男人挤在里面洗碗，确实不方便，转个身就能撞到，偏偏消毒柜在俞西廷那边，程浚其准备快静准把碗放过去，不料俞西廷突然弯下身子向前倾，磕到了程浚其伸过去的手，为了方便洗他刚才把衣袖拉了上去，所以俞西廷磕到了光滑的手。准确地说，是俞西廷的嘴唇碰到程浚其沾了点水迹的光滑手臂。  
手是冷的，唇带点温热，软软的触感简直带电，不然程浚其为何会感到电流窜过他的手，直达大脑呢？  
关键是，俞西廷的唇还没离开他的手，程浚其果断大力甩开手，打到了他的脸。  
干净清脆的一声响，俞西廷揉揉额头，“反应那么大？”  
程浚其把手藏到背后，“呵呵......”  
“是不是有触电般的感觉？”你怎么知道的？！好吧就算你猜到了，也不用越贴越近吧，看着眼前越放越大的脸，程浚其脑袋里一团麻，什么想法都没有。  
“你起鸡皮疙瘩了。”说罢，俞西廷伸手到他背后，拉起他一只手，正好捏住手腕的位置，举起来颇严肃地观摩。  
见他还要开口说话，程浚其连忙阻止，抽回手，“剩下的你洗吧。”然后逃出了厨房。  
俞老师还躺在沙发上，程浚其一直等到俞西廷洗好碗，跟他打声招呼就要回家。  
“我也要走了。”  
那俞老师呢？程浚其看了看俞老师，“不用管我爸，他很快就醒了。”俞西廷穿上外套，开了门。  
程浚其注意到外面的雨声变大了，拍打在窗上的嗒嗒声尤其烦人。  
“外面在下雨，我送你吧。”程浚其意识到自己说了什么简直要疯，这么几步路还要送？你还不如说记得拿伞！  
“其实，我的意思是，你没带伞吧？我拿俞老师的伞送你出去，再拿回来给他。”说得越多，错得越离谱，一把伞还得来回拿？老爸的伞儿子拿回去有何不妥？  
不会是潜意识里想跟这人呆久点吧？他不会以为自己故意找借口吧，这借口也太拙劣了......  
“好啊，走吧。”

5.  
学校后门是专供老师出入的，旁边就有个停车场，离宿舍不过几分钟路程。  
天气逐渐变冷，早晚温差大，这晚风夹着雨吹过来，又冷又渗人，微黄的路灯把两人重叠的影子拉得很长。  
俞西廷撑着伞，看到程浚其右肩稀稀落落地沾到雨水，把伞往他那边移。  
本来伞就不大，两个高大的人还共用一把，结果不是你湿就是我湿。  
程浚其感觉风又刮得猛了些，裹紧了自己。  
“到了。”咦？这也太快了。程浚其望向他，尽管环境很暗，但他还是能描出俞西廷的轮廓，眼神有些迷离，不知是不是喝了酒的原因，但是也亮得摄人，隐隐约约还能看到一闪而过的火星。  
“吃饭时间再通知你，快回去吧。”程浚其本以为他要抽出车钥匙，谁知他竟抚上自己的脸，双手捧着他冰凉的脸蛋，掌心的温度源源不断地注入。  
程浚其整个人僵住，像被他的手施了定身咒，动弹不得，体内的血液仿佛被调动起来，急速且毫无章法地流窜，最后聚集在他脸上。他还没来得及感受对方手的柔软，吸取足够的热度，俞西廷便收回了手。  
直到他的车消失在门口，程浚其才发现自己抓着伞柄过于用力，痛感似乎刚刚摆脱尖锐叫嚣的体热，到达他大脑的神经元，他现在一定脸红极了，胸膛砰砰跳把他的思绪拉回来，左看看右看看，幸亏周围没人。  
晚上程浚其又失眠了，满脑子想的俞西廷是不是在撩我？那他摸我脸是什么意思？这还不是撩？他是不是......喜欢我？不喜欢还撩别人那就是渣男！  
整晚程浚其就在哲理的大海里被无数个海浪冲击拍打，起起伏伏，好不容易被水淹了，他终于睡着了。

闹钟响后，他勉强打起精神，心想要不今天不讲课测验算了，反正期中考也快到了。  
果然知道要测验后，学生们怨声载道，抱怨他没提前通知，彻彻底底地裸考。  
监考无聊，打开手机，发现自己一直光顾的超商发来会员日大折扣活动详情，决定下班去进货。  
下午连着两节课的教研活动，结束后每个老师都苦不堪言，期待中的头脑风暴—交换教学方法倒是变成了狂暴龙卷风，摧残了每个人的身心。  
程浚其没有车，以前住在家里每天都是搭公交或地铁上下班，现在去靠近市中心的超商他只得找同事借车，可是兜兜转转只借到一辆小电动，他总不能拿着大包小包挤地铁吧。  
超商里贴满了大字报，“新口味薯片买二送一”“XX系列买够100送10元代金券”，大妈大姐们占着过道扫货，程浚其好不容易杀出一条生路，来到结算区，早早就排起一条长龙，他站在末尾东张西望。  
“超薄避孕套买四盒送一盒”  
“新系列新口味，超舒适，有即无！”  
标语牢牢抓住程浚其的眼球，在他数十次眯起眼睛扫射货架上的各款套，并马上要想到自己的size后，他终于强迫自己转向另一排口香糖货架，哇人多就是不好，太闷热了。  
程浚其来到停车的位置，感觉口渴得要命，打算先去旁边的咖啡厅坐坐。  
此时，两个惹眼的男人正推着开门出来，其中一个不就是俞西廷吗？两人笑着边走边说，走到车旁，俞西廷还为那人开了车门，绅士之举。  
程浚其一直看着他们，车到路拐角消失了。那个男人有着跟俞西廷差不多的狭长眼睛，深邃带神，笑起来还有小酒窝，两人高度相差无几，走在一起十分养眼。  
好配，程浚其被自己下的结论吓到，顿时觉得出来了空气反而更闷燥，饮料也不想喝了，再看看自己的粉色小电动，粉色头盔，碍眼。

接下来几天程浚其都没收到俞西廷的消息，他还跑去问俞老师：你儿子多久来探望你一次？得到了一个月一次的回答，噢这个月已经超标了。  
他又想到那天那个西装革履的男人，估计俞西廷要请别人吃饭去了，那还记得他的火锅啊。  
话说回来他们不过是比陌生人熟一点，说过几句话，稍微有点身体接触而已，互相不知道对方的事，甚至连朋友都算不上。  
于是，程浚其在网上搜索，第一次见面有强烈感觉，交集很少，冷静下来发现对对方根本不了解，怎么办？  
原因有很多，程浚其找到最符合自己的：没有谈过恋爱，心干得跟撒哈拉沙漠一样，却藏满了敏感的沙子，微风一吹，即是沙尘滚滚。  
解决办法：快刀斩乱麻，删除对方的联系方式，收拾心情度过缓和期，有需要便寻找下一个。  
忠告：别一头热栽进去，冷静判断。  
程浚其觉得句句在理，可是删除联系方式......冷静判断，还是先别吧。  
手机震了一下，随手划开，是俞西廷，【最近有点忙，吃饭先推迟】。  
想了很久，他还是回了一个【好】。

期中考复习正式开始了，从高二开始，每次考试都是硝烟弥漫的战场，每一次排名都是悄无声息的拼杀，大家都很重视每一次考试，程浚其也开始紧张安排复习进度，根据考试范围挑出重点难点。  
偏偏这时还发生了一点意外，两个学生下课起了争执，还动手了，一个流了鼻血，一个额头有淤青，双方家长不仅在班群里你来我往地对骂，私聊班主任和程浚其，数落对方的不是，程浚其因此关闭了微信通知，邀请双方来学校会议室面对面谈判时还在唾沫横飞地互喷，班主任和程浚其充当中间人协调未果，两边家长已经开始肌肤相触，一场赤手空拳的大战即将爆发，程浚其无可奈何地上前阻拦，却被一方家长一手推开，撞向一旁1米多的花瓶，一时人仰马翻，瓶碎人倒，现场一片狼籍。  
随着班主任尖叫一声，程浚其马上感觉刺痛从四面八方传来，还有黏湿的感觉……  
“发生什么事？”会议室的门被打开，一群人瞬间涌入，程浚其眨眨眼，没看错吧？带头的校长后面是俞西廷？！

6.  
所有人的视线都集中在程浚其身上，他才朝自己的痛源看去，左手掌刺进了不少玻璃渣，鲜血一点一点地往外渗，手臂和左边大腿幸好有衣服隔着，没有大面积负伤，只有一些大块特尖锐的碎片插了进去。  
俞西廷反应极快，迁就他的伤口，把他扶起来，其他人也过来帮忙。  
“我先送他去医院。”俞西廷对着余下的人说，面对这般情况，也没有人深究两人是不是认识。  
去了就近的医院，医生帮他处理了伤口，交代伤口不要沾水，到点来要来医院换绷带。  
程浚其躺在床上，侧着身子，看着坐在椅子上的俞西廷，他皱着眉头，直勾勾地盯着程浚其受伤的位置，眼神自然流露出焦虑。  
“你怎么在学校？”还是程浚其先打破沉默。  
“今天讨论图书馆的设计方案，我不是给你发微信了吗？”俞西廷松了眉头，转回看程浚其的脸，好像要把他的脸看个透彻。  
“啊，我关了微信通知......”  
“刚才怎么回事？”  
程浚其大致说了来龙去脉，顺便解释他关微信通知的原因。  
“下次别去拉架了，”俞西廷起身走近，伸手摸摸他的脸，指腹划过的地方泛红了，由上至下的触摸，简单的动作竟让程浚其怀疑他把自己的脸当成钢琴，灵动地在上面弹奏，“要是划伤脸怎么办？”程浚其肤色偏白，属于不太能晒黑的类型，这下他的脸应该更红了。  
“那只是两个看上去手无缚鸡之力的妇女啊.！我一个大男人怎么不能去拉架？”说着还激动地想要坐起来，这一动，痛到五脏六腑，甚至还听到伤口撕裂的声音。  
“噢？那你怎么倒了？”  
“我只是没留神中了招......”程浚其小声嘟囔。  
俞西廷顺着他的脸往下看，定在了某部位，“万一再伤到别的部位......”  
程浚其知道他隐含的意思，拿手去挡“某部位”，“喂，正经点......”  
手机铃响，程浚其接起：“我没事，已经解决了？太好了！下午帮我请个假吧。”  
“那位老师吓得要死，她怀孕几个月了，幸好被推的是我。校长出面，事情解决了，那两个家长怕得要命，还说要来看我。”程浚其给他说事情后续发展。  
“他们确实该给你道歉，”程浚其白了他一眼，“你想我去买东西回来给你吃还是回家做？”时候不早了，程浚其确实能不动就不动，能躺着最好躺着。  
“回家做吧，我买了食材呢。”说起食材，程浚其就想到那天看到的的一幕，撅着嘴，脸沉了下来。  
俞西廷准备把他扶起来，程浚其不太乐意，两人推推搡搡，“你再动，我就抱你。”俞西廷固定住他双肩。  
这下程浚其安分了，一直到宿舍，两人都没说话。  
程浚其坐在饭桌边，俞西廷正在冰箱里搜刮食材，拿出蔬菜看看，还沾了泥，脏兮兮的，“你这是沾了什么？洗都不洗一下？”扬了扬那棵可怜的菜。  
“我那天从超商出来看到你，然后手上拿的东西全掉地上了，地上全是泥巴。”程浚其以一个极其别扭的姿势瘫在椅子上。  
超商，咖啡厅，俞西廷迅速联想一通，怪不得从刚才开始脸色就不太好看，说话有气无力的，原来是因为这个。  
“是吗？看到我不跟我打招呼？我可以把我老板介绍给你认识。”俞西廷拿上需要的食材，砰地把冰箱门关了。  
老板？那么年轻漂亮的男人是他老板？不过俞西廷确实帮他开车门，跟个下属似的……  
“那个是你老板啊，看上去真不像......呵。”程浚其心虚地不再看他。  
“你以为是我男朋友吗？”程浚其继续呵呵，俞西廷见他无话可说，似笑非笑进厨房开始捣弄了。  
是老板啊，是老板，程浚其你真是想得够多，还新欢？俞西廷现在也没有旧爱啊，以为自己遭遇到重大感情挫折，其实是在瞎想，这开阔的思维，得限制一下。  
很快，俞西廷就端菜上桌了，简单的两个小菜，帮他摆好碗筷，问程浚其：“你还没回答我问题。”  
啥问题？  
“你以为他是我男朋友吗？”俞西廷提醒他。  
还惦记这破问题呢，内心翻滚了一番，不回答比较妥。  
“放心，我另有喜欢的人。”俞西廷夹一口菜，慢条斯理地放入口中，仔细咀嚼品尝，性感二字他已经说累了，怎会有人吃饭都像一幅艺术品。  
喜欢的人？！谁？  
“他好像还不知道我在追他呢，你说，我要不直接跟他表白好了？”程浚其已经把自己从这个喜欢的人列表剔除了，刚才决定收敛自己发散的思维，这会当事人直接表态，当头一击。  
程浚其麻木地扒了两口饭，没多嚼就吞了下去，差点呛到，“随你啊，我哪知道这种事......”敷衍地回答，接着拼命夹菜塞到嘴里，希望俞西廷看到他那么积极吃饭，没空接受他感情问题的咨询。  
然后，俞西廷笑了，露齿大笑，手机铃声打断了他爽朗的笑声。  
“这么严重？我马上过去，”俞西廷换回严肃的表情，“有急事，先走了，再联系。”  
人走了后，程浚其抓着筷子狠狠地戳进碗里，笑什么笑！动作大了点，伤口有些痛。

吃完饭，手痛没法洗碗，就钻进被窝里午睡了，折腾了这么久，程浚其身心俱疲，也没去斟酌俞西廷说的话，手机调了静音，最好别有人来打扰。  
等到他腰酸背痛醒过来，外面天都黑了，他艰难坐起来，一阵天旋地转，没想到睡一觉起来头那么晕。  
摸到手机打开一看，微信有十几条信息都是俞西廷发的，【你在干嘛呢】【为什么不回？】【你没事吧？】  
还有十几个未接来电都是俞西廷打的，最近的一个是五分钟前，程浚其回拨过去，无人接听。  
等到感觉好点，他脚步缓慢地挪到客厅，正好门铃响了。  
门一开劈头盖脸地问句：“你在干嘛？为什么不回信息不接电话？你没事吧？”  
俞西廷还挺想抱住眼前的人，头发乱糟糟，睡衣领子歪到一边，扣子好几个没扣，露出锁骨和胸前的肌肤。  
程浚其有伤，他得忍住。  
“我睡觉调静音了，”他毫不知觉地伸手到胸前，抓痒，“你又来干嘛？”  
俞西廷咧嘴笑，吐出几个字：“帮你洗澡。”

7.  
这下程浚其打起精神来了，俞西廷随手关上门，轻轻地推着他往前走，程浚其不敢剧烈反抗：“哎哎！洗什么洗，我自己能洗！”  
“伤口不能沾水。”俞西廷脱下外套，卷起衬衫袖子，摘下手表，做好准备功夫。  
“大不了不洗。”程浚其不动了，却见他越过自己进了卧室，在里面翻箱倒柜，很快俞西廷提着一条全黑的内裤出来，举到程浚其面前。  
程浚其瞬间黑了脸，想一把抢过来，但俞西廷反应更快，退后好几步，歪头示意他到浴室去，俞西廷就一路提着内裤，程浚其在后面举步维艰，实在不想踏入“刑场”。  
宿舍的浴室挺大的，学校人性化地配了浴缸，现在是用不了了。  
“站到浴缸里，手慢点举起来。”是要帮自己脱衣服呢，程浚其照做。  
俞西廷解开他剩余的扣子，先脱右手边，程浚其大半肌肤都暴露在浴室暖黄光之下，滑腻剔透，他没有健身锻炼的习惯，因为比较瘦，骨头贴肉，才显得比较紧实，锁骨完全露出来去，非常平直，骨感明显。  
到左手边，俞西廷不慌不忙地拉下袖子，程浚其果然没什么痛感，不过胸前起伏就很明显了，他感觉快要被手动制裁，下一步俞西廷就要举起斧子，又紧张又害怕。  
事实上，俞西廷只是弄湿了毛巾，一手按在他腰上，一手仔细地帮他擦拭上身。程浚其已经不止一次感受俞西廷的手，这次又是在腰上，有点痒，还有被包裹在掌心的炽热，明明他的手没动，却感觉手在自己身上游移，点火。  
俞西廷还在他后面擦后背，程浚其微微低头看向下方，胀了一点，起反应了......  
“好了，脱裤子。”  
程浚其垂死挣扎，“别了吧，下半身我不洗了。”  
俞西廷不给他眼色，直接蹲下，正对着他某部位，抓着裤头，缓缓拉下。过程有多缓慢，他就有多煎熬，俞西廷像个技艺精湛的医生对待一台困难的手术，手一点不抖，没碰到伤口，倒是程浚其忍不住发抖。  
笔直的腿，中间那一包，俞西廷看了看他，又看了看下面，不紧不慢避开伤口清洗。  
下身更敏感，不经意的碰触让程浚其心神不宁，可若有若无的按摩很舒服，浴室里的水汽凝结，眼前一切逐渐迷离，空气又燥又热，夹杂着淡淡的暧昧。  
“该洗脸了。”  
温热的毛巾覆盖上程浚其的脸，他闭上眼睛，对方动作轻柔，手指插入软发中，扶着他的后脑，程浚其渐入睡境。  
俞西廷见他眼眸紧闭，水汽氤氲缭绕在他周围，面色潮红，含珠唇微张，故意用毛巾一角顺着他的唇纹摩挲，谁知程浚其想一口咬住毛巾，落了空，咬到自己下唇。  
散发魅力不自知，俞西廷跟自己说先忍住，“都睡一下午了，还睡！内裤是自己脱还是我来？”  
这句话一下把程浚其吓醒了，刚才差点睡着，下面停住了上扬的势头，“我自己来！”虽然俞西廷保证不会看，他还是觉得别扭。  
俞西廷背对他，递给他毛巾，身后的人窸窸窣窣弄好后，他又递过去内裤。  
自己穿难免会碰到伤口，比起俞西廷帮他穿，还是痛了一下好了。  
“你还是别穿睡衣了，明天脱又会碰到伤口。”程浚其想想也是，直接上床睡觉，明天穿上班的衣服就好。  
俞西廷把浴巾披到他身上，不知是不是站久了，刚挪动，腿软，往前倒，俞西廷反应快，双手穿过他腋下，及时架住他。  
这么大动作程浚其立即感受到伤口的疼痛，不过再痛也比不上，下面某部位蹭到俞西廷大腿的微妙感觉。  
“小心点，”俞西廷帮他站稳，扶到床上，“先吃点东西再睡。”  
俞西廷带了粥，米饭，汤包好几样，程浚其也不客气，在床上扫荡食物。  
俞西廷注意到他床头柜上的报纸有被圈起来的租房信息，便问：“你在找房子？”  
“嗯，虽然宿舍很方便，但我不喜欢那么多同事住在同一栋楼。”程浚其嘴里塞得满当当的。  
“有个地方在找房客，你要不要来？”俞西廷挑了挑眉。  
“哪里哪里？”如果是认识的人介绍，应该不错。  
“我家。”

8.  
“你家？！可是你怎么会想跟别人合租？”程浚其靠在床头，吃饱了有点撑。  
“家里大，要充分利用空间。”  
既然如此，俞西廷肯定出租过好多回了，“那你前任房客怎么不租了？”  
“你来，就是我第一个房客。”  
程浚其一时无言，你之前怎么没想好好利用空间呢？  
第一个......房客吗？真诱人，想想有点小激动，可是两人同住会不会不方便？他倒不怕那个喜欢的人知道啊，不对自己住进去搞不好还能因为同居优势趁虚而入。  
程浚其正胡思乱想着，俞西廷看着他精彩纷呈的表情变换乐在其中，看了下手机，不早了。  
“那房租怎么算？”不如先了解价格再做定夺。  
“等你确定要来，我再告诉你，反正不贵。我有个案子要写，得早点回去。”说罢，起身掀起被子要给程浚其盖上。  
“啊？哦……”他还没想出个所以然呢，虽然吃很饱，不过头沾到床，睡意又浓浓袭来。  
“对了，把微信通知开回来。”  
程浚其已经找好舒适的位置，懒得伸手出来拿手机，“哦，你帮我开一下吧。”  
俞西廷点开手机屏幕，主封面是一片白色，无图案，打开设置通知，然后去上了厕所，回来看见人已经呼吸平稳，想必畅游于梦中。  
这么能睡啊，俞西廷没有直接走，揉揉程浚其的头发，凑过去用鼻子蹭了蹭他的脸，真软，嘴唇在他的额头上轻轻一点，到脸颊，鼻子，最后是唇，有刚吃的食物味道，触感相当好，他只在上面流连了一会。  
接着是引诱他许久的锁骨，即使刚才没有用沐浴露，但是莫名就有一阵微弱的香味，他先是舔了一下，再吻上去，以啃咬结束，不留痕迹。  
俞西廷没忘记程浚其裸着身子，手正不受控制地要伸进被子里，他猛地站起来，差点撞翻后面的椅子，再下去就走不了。  
走之前，他打开相机，找好角度，拍下一张程浚其的睡相，关了灯退出房间。

被俞西廷说中，程浚其几乎整晚在做梦，梦见自己住进了俞西廷家，成功击败那个喜欢的人，跟俞西廷在厨房做饭呢。  
程浚其刷着牙，一定是昨天下午睡太多了，晚上才睡不好。  
昨天没等俞西廷走就睡着了，自己也是心大，也不知道他有没有偷东西，锁上门。  
穿衣服耗费了他大部分时间，好不容易穿好，手机震了。  
【记得去换药。】—来自俞西廷，难怪好像忘了什么，原来是换药。  
回到办公室，不少老师都对他表达了亲切慰问，还有的在指责那两位家长不当的行为，去上课还遇见校长，少不了一番嘘寒问暖，并表扬了他的拉架行为，如果其中一位家长受伤，估计事情更一发不可收拾了。  
到班上，两位打架的同学竟对他鞠躬道歉，表示以后再也不做这么愚蠢的事了。  
“都是你们俩啦，还害老师受伤。”  
“儿子打架，妈妈也打架！厉害！”  
议论声渐渐增多，程浚其也不想那两位同学难堪，清清嗓子，对全班同学说：“哎哎，大家安静下来，我们同学处在这个朝气蓬勃的年纪呢，难免会冲动了些，上一次我班不就有位同学因为冲动在厕所摔了个狗吃屎扭伤了脚吗？”  
全班哄堂大笑，纷纷看向那个扭伤脚的同学，程浚其接着：“冲动犯了错不要紧，重要的是知错能改嘛，这两位同学也认错道歉了，老师很欣慰啊，要吸取教训啊。”  
“期中考快到了，大家打起精神来！”  
“好！”  
下课被学生们团团围住，“老师你真的没事吗？听说你流了很多血啊。”  
“只要你们别那么靠近我，就没事。”吓得所有人退后好几步。

中午去换药，在医院附近解决吃饭，俞西廷直接打电话过来，“换药了吗？”  
“换了。”早上的提醒，中午的电话问候，还是吃饭时间，程浚其不太耐烦，说道：“你干嘛老惦记我啊？”说出来自己也吓了一跳，那头俞西廷似乎在笑，他脸一红，停下筷子，低下头，忘了两人只是在讲电话。  
“车来了，我先挂了。”程浚其听到那边有人喊他，不想影响他工作，就说自己先挂。  
“好。”  
程浚其是滴滴打车过来的，回去自然也要叫车，这次来的司机师傅是个年轻小伙，上了车，很热情地问他目的地。  
“你是学生啊？”  
“我是老师......”这还是第一次被人说是学生呢。  
“你也太年轻了！”以此打开话题，司机跟他东扯西扯，没停下来过，原来是话痨，程浚其心不在焉地回应，担心司机不好好看路。  
突然，一阵喇叭声从后面传来，司机慌忙刹住车，“砰”一声后面的车撞了上来。  
程浚其被冲击力顶到，头撞上了前面的座椅，惯性让他身子撞到车门，下意识拿左手去挡，一时间不知是伤口痛，还是撞的骨头痛。  
他缓了口气，额头上慢慢渗出冷汗，不敢动。  
后来警车来了，司机被抓去问话，注意到后座有伤者，马上叫了救护车，躺在担架上，程浚其想我才刚从那出来半小时不到。  
值班医生一看是刚走不久的人，“小伙子，你今天挺倒霉啊。”  
程浚其苦笑，伤口出了血，缠上了很多的绷带，“二次伤害，血条又掉不少啊，你要更注意了。”  
他掏出手机，给主任打电话请假，主任一听他去换药又出小车祸，加上昨天的受伤，让他多请几天休息。  
警察来做笔录，告诉他，司机解释他是说话太激动，不小心动了方向盘，后面的车见他一时变向来不及刹车才撞到。  
程浚其也没打算追究，正想着要不要告诉俞西廷，可是他又没被撞到残废，还是别打扰他工作了。

“我刚听到主任跟浚其打电话！浚其出车祸了！”一位老师冲进办公室，边大喊。  
“我放学见到他，他不是说去换药吗？怎么又出车祸了？！”另一位老师又插话。  
俞老师眉头一皱，浚其不是昨天才受伤？刚想开口询问知情人，手机响了。  
“爸，我明天来学校，要不要给你带什么？”一接起，是俞西廷。  
还没回答，某位年长、平时视程浚其如侄子般的老师超大分贝的声音透过电话到了俞西廷耳中：“又流血又出车祸，我的浚其啊！”

9.  
程浚其躺着也睡不着，便起身想回去了，医生过来查看他的伤势，说：“出事了也没人过来看你啊，没人接你吗？”  
“这多大点事啊，又没死，我自己回去行了。”左边身体好像不太能动，走起来僵得跟个僵尸似的，还带顺拐。  
手机又响了，来电显示“俞西廷”，他怎么又打来？  
“喂......”程浚其努力让自己的声音听上去无异常。  
但俞西廷听着就是气若游丝，状态不佳。  
“出车祸了？！”一声怒吼，程浚其连忙拿开手机，不让耳朵遭罪。  
这人昨晚是不是在自己身上装了监听或者监控，做什么都了如指掌，适时打电话来查岗。  
“你又知道了？我没什么事。”声音时大时小，可能是信号问题。  
俞西廷觉得电话上说得不清楚，便交代：“我去隔壁市出差，明天赶回来，我让我爸去医院接你。”说完就挂断了。  
俞老师？！程浚其正在路边对着手机发呆，“浚其！”俞老师头伸出车窗向他招手，还准备下车。  
他赶紧扬手示意不要，拖着半边身体朝车走去。  
“听到你出车祸我也急啊，估计你也没跟家里说，幸好西廷提醒我开车来接你。”  
好奇俞西廷怎么跟俞老师说的，要是俞老师知道自己儿子跟自己同事私下来往甚密，不知作何感想。  
“你没什么大碍吧？”  
“没，就是昨天的伤口又出了点血。”此时学校的后门就在眼前，恍如一世。  
俞老师携他上楼，程浚其闲聊：“俞老师原来您有车啊。”  
“是啊，不过住在学校，没怎么开，平时要去哪里西廷也会载我。”  
程浚其八卦了一句：“你怎么不跟你儿子住？这样他方便照顾你。”  
“是我不想跟他住，他妈走得早，他要工作打拼，我还不如在学校，楼上楼下都是同事，互相照应多好。”  
俞老师诡异地补充：“他有成年人生活嘛，我怕他带男朋友回家，我这老头在多不方便啊。”差点忘了俞老师相当开放。  
程浚其真想一头栽进被窝，偏偏还得迁就，算算这两天在床上的时间比在课堂上的时间还多。  
当第二天程浚其照常出现的时候，大家都吃了一惊，有的说要给他送补品，有的要带去他拜神洗霉气，一直到上课铃响才脱身。  
级长大声问了一句：“体育老师带队去比赛了，谁空堂能代课啊？”  
程浚其自告奋勇要代，级长诸多疑虑，他再三保证没问题，级长才同意。  
一来他能活动活动僵硬的身体，二来同学们仅有的体育课也不用闷在教室，程浚其找出平时男老师组织打球时替换的短裤，小腿处露出一截绷带。

所以俞西廷到学校的时候，打不通程浚其手机，倒是看见他穿着短裤在指挥学生做热身运动，那条短裤跟自己第二次见到他时穿的一样，不过上一次腿上没绷带，那时还盯了好久他的腿。  
俞西廷借口上洗手间，让团队其他人先去会议室作报告，他悄悄靠近，听到排得靠后的女生在讨论：“是隔壁班的数学老师程老师吧？没想到是他来代课！”  
“我早觉得他长得帅了，现在近看更好看！”  
“还有他的腿又白又直，我的腿又胖又粗！”  
“他腿上缠了绷带！”  
“唉你们不知道有两个家长差点打起来，程老师为了阻止他们受伤的！”  
话题中心始终围绕着程浚其，从外貌到受伤原因到上课幽默，恨不得把程浚其身世家底都捋个明白。  
俞西廷等到所有人自由活动，程浚其走到一旁树下后，一把拉住他没受伤的右手掌，程浚其惊呼一声，又被捂住嘴。  
程浚其不满地拍掉俞西廷的手，小声说：“我在上课呢！这个时间你来做什么？”  
俞西廷趁他不注意，扣住了他的手掌，五指紧扣，“你才在做什么？你受伤又出车祸不好好在家休息，还来上体育课？”  
“我是代课！”意识到自己语气有点重，“我是怕同学们太闷了，带他们出来呼吸新鲜空气呢。”程浚其坚决把自己塑造成为学生着想的好老师。  
俞西廷觉得自己不能放任他任性胡来，不好好看着人就有可能会出事，问：“你什么时候搬到我家？”只要住在一起，一切都好办。  
“啊？”话题转得那么快，“我想了想，觉得还是不太方便，我是想一个人住啦……”  
“你几点下班？”俞西廷的脸沉了下来。  
“啊？几点都可以啊，本来主任想让我请假休息的，是我自己跑回来的......”俞西廷不仅脸沉，隐约还有点咬牙切齿。  
“下午请假，在家等我。”命令式的语气，说完，手放在程浚其脖子后，轻轻地揉捏。

俞西廷走后，程浚其愉快地加入打羽毛球的同学，并当起了裁判。  
即使没怎么动，他也感到累了，下午不去了吧，顺便等等俞西廷。  
敲门声让他差点打翻杯子，这人连门铃都不按了。他一进来就直冲卧室，程浚其大喊：“你搞什么鬼？”  
没一会，俞西廷拿着几个旅行包出来，淡定地说：“收拾好了，可以走了。”  
“收拾什么？去哪？”他一头雾水。  
“搬去我家。”  
“哎哎我不是说不方便嘛！你给我强制搬家呢？放下放下，你都拿了什么呀！”程浚其要去抢那几个大包。  
“我就拿了你一些衣服，毛巾牙刷拖鞋我家有新的。”  
“重点不是这个，两个人......不方便嘛。”  
“哪里不方便？”  
程浚其不知道他为啥非得找自己合租，还心急得直接上门，连搬家重活都扛起来，搜不到合适的答案，突然想到俞老师：“你有成年人生活！”  
俞西廷被他逗笑，凑到他耳边轻声说：“你来，我才有成年人生活。”

10.  
俞西廷假装用唇不经意地划过他耳朵，“先跟我回去。”  
程浚其颤栗着退开，都没琢磨透他这话的意思，更危机的一点难道不是“等等，被俞老师看见怎么办？”  
“大家都上班了。”俞西廷用腿顶了一下他后腰，如果不是他双手忙着，程浚其怀疑自己早被扯走了。  
被他邪魅一笑勾了魂，也拗不过他，半推半就地跟着走了。  
程浚其坐到副驾驶座，这是他第一次坐俞西廷的车，忍不住一直用眼尾瞟他，他专心看路，比那个话痨司机好多了。  
大概20分钟的车程，俞西廷开进一高档小区，出入要门卡，拜访要登记，有泳池、球场、公园、儿童游乐场，应有尽有。  
他驶进车库停好车，程浚其想帮忙拿自己的行李，俞西廷制止了他，他也没出声默默跟在他身后。  
他家在10楼，一楼一户，程浚其吞了口水，这房租得多少啊？  
俞西廷扔下行李，随便拿了双拖鞋给他，让他先到客厅坐。  
程浚其环顾四周，简约复式公寓，黑白灰色调为主的性冷淡风，没有多余的家具，头顶一盏灯结合了风扇，地上茶几处有一张不大的毛毯，程浚其赤脚在上面踩，玩够了又靠在沙发上，视线集中到了电视柜上的相架上，一张小孩模样的照片，还有少年时代穿着校服的样子，是俞西廷。  
他拿起来细细端详，帅是从小就开始的，这种级别的美貌应该有很多女生给他写情书。  
“是我爸非要我摆出来的。”俞西廷到他旁边。  
“很好看，你收到过很多情书吧。”  
虽然经常拒收或者收到就扔是事实，但听起来也太不近人情了，“没有，大家都知道我是同性恋。”  
俞西廷顿时在程浚其心里的形象高大光辉起来，少年时期就勇敢出柜！  
俞西廷见他眼睛瞬间亮了起来，溢满崇拜之情，傻子，还真信了。  
他拉起程浚其的手，往楼上走，二楼空间不大，但经过精心设计，视觉上就给人开阔的感觉。  
一堵墙隔开两个房间，没有门，先经过第一个房间才能到第二个房间，第二个房间还有一整面书架，构成了小小的书房。  
程浚其被安排在第一个房间，榻榻米式床，两边是衣柜和置物架。  
“你这连门都没有？个人隐私呢？”设计成这样难怪找不到人合租。  
“我不需要。”  
“我需要啊！”程浚其用眼角扫一圈楼下，住一楼行不行？  
“你也不需要，我们来互通隐私。”俞西廷朝他挑眉。  
程浚其发现俞西廷总能把正经的事讲得特别色情，真不怪他每次想歪，他现在的表情就是色气满满。  
“这房子是我买的，你真以为我要找房客合租吗？你觉得我为什么老惦记你啊？我这不是在追你吗？我喜欢你啊。”  
俞西廷每说一个字就像一记记重锤敲在他心里，他不可思议地睁大眼睛，眼神没有焦距，原来那个在追的人是自己啊，喜欢的人也是自己啊，当时也曾想过这10%的可能性，给毫不犹豫地排除掉了。  
“不敢相信？你说说我为什么老关心你啊？”俞西廷确实对自己挺上心的，不过缺乏经验的程浚其没想过原因呢，他不敢说，怕暴露自己是个恋爱菜鸟。  
“是不是没想过？算了，你只要知道我喜欢你就好了。”他知道程浚其没谈过恋爱，说罢，拥程浚其入怀。  
程浚其也不想纠结，结果总是好的，他用没受伤的手抱上俞西廷的背。  
思维发散和跳跃是程浚其的长处，而且有时能抓到点子上，轮到他发问：“你是对我一见钟情吗？”就像我对你一样，后半句他没说出口。  
已知结论：俞西廷喜欢自己，论证过程：俞西廷密切注意自己，请问已知条件是？  
“二见钟情，三见心倾，四见上瘾。”俞西廷把手放到程浚其腰上，掐着他仅有的软肉。  
可以啊，情话说起来一套一套的，就是......不知道对多少人说过，话说他们几时见过那么多次了？  
“公司刚接到你们学校图书馆的案子时，我去了你们学校实地考察，校方邀请我们去观摩你们数学知识竞赛。”  
那时刚开学不久举行的数学知识竞赛，程浚其第一次当主持人，紧张得磕磕巴巴，还搞了个乌龙。  
“明明是红队赢，你宣布结果说是蓝队赢呢，全场大笑，你脸都憋红了，真可爱。”  
“第二次也是在学校，你又是代上体育课，跟今天一样穿着短裤，啧啧，那白皙的细腿，看上去柔软度够，折起来一定很容易，”俞西廷停了下来，舔咬他的耳朵，想：他不止留意到腿，懒洋洋的阳光照着程浚其的侧颜的样子也深深地印在他眸子里，“不仅你们班的女生，连隔壁班的女生都围着你，我竟然觉得她们是一堆厌恶的苍蝇。”居然妄想黏上你洁白无瑕的身躯。  
“我一直在想你呢，可那段时间太忙了，没想到你跟我爸都住学校，还是同一栋楼。”  
“当我看到你看我的眼神，我就知道我们是同类人，而你是我天赐的礼物。第一次发现长得帅也不错，这不就吸引到你？当然还要感谢我爸说给你介绍女朋友，我就利用这个拿到你的电话。”  
程浚其听到，眼睛酸酸的，心里甜甜的，没想到一开始是闹了笑话吸引到俞西廷注意，后来......这人怎么老想带颜色的事，折起来是什么鬼？  
程浚其头靠在俞西廷肩上，好让自己不至于热泪盈眶。  
一直没反应，俞西廷以为他又要睡着了，拍拍腰，“哎哎别睡，你还没回答我呢？”正常来说，对方听到自己告白后，应该要给出答案才对。  
“你那么厉害，不是早从我眼神看出来了吗？”程浚其还记着他说自己眼里发着绿光。  
“我得听到你亲口说。”  
程浚其嘴也紧紧贴到俞西廷衣服上，模模糊糊说：“我不是......被你的美貌......震撼到了吗？算是一见......钟貌吧。”

11.  
俞西廷窃笑，死鸭子嘴硬，也不准备再逗他，“所以现在能互通隐私了吧。”  
程浚其不理他，俞西廷把他拉开，“要不要去床上感受一下？”  
程浚其马上拒绝：“不要！”  
“好吧，晚上再试，”俞西廷捏了下他的脸，“你感觉伤口怎样？”  
“不痛不痒。”  
“拿去换药，再去超市。”  
“你不是让我不要到处跑多休息吗？”  
“我带着你就没事。”俞西廷俨然已经把自己当成程浚其的平安符，带在身边就能保平安。

两人去了俞西廷常去的超商，程浚其任由他带着自己走。  
俞西廷挑了毛巾、牙刷牙膏，程浚其知道他是要给自己买，嫌他浪费：“把我家的拿过来不就行了？干嘛又重新买？”  
“要跟我的一样，这个牌子好用。”边说边把手中的浴巾递给他看。  
俞西廷在认真地挑颜色，他不好意思嘲笑他多大的人还搞情侣装。  
终于俞西廷把他认为需要的东西的挑完，来到果蔬区，程浚其还是比较热衷自己做饭的，俞西廷做饭也好吃，两人一致决定以后多在家里开饭。  
各种水果都设有试吃，程浚其拿着牙签的手停不下来，吃够了才想起俞西廷，催促他试试看。  
“你喂我。”  
“喂这里是公共场合。”  
“我不管，你快点。”俞西廷张开嘴求喂的样子像大型犬类求吃似的，他动心了，差点要伸手去摸头，趁人不注意快速塞进他嘴里，俞西廷满足地看着他。  
结完账把东西都放到车上，俞西廷提议：“今天就在外面吃吧，火锅是不能吃了，吃西餐。”  
“但是你仍然欠我一顿火锅。”程浚其自以为看出俞西廷的小心思，绝不能放过火锅。  
“好，伤好了就去吃。”  
俞西廷带他东拐西拐来到一条较隐秘的巷子，店名是“Ensemble,c’est tout”，程浚其不常吃西餐，对西餐没什么概念，对这种起着云里雾里名字的高级西餐厅更是无感，打着“美味精致”旗号定高得吓人的价格，程浚其觉得家门口的“好利来”大排档低几倍的价格也能吃出同样味道。  
里面的装潢也是冷淡风，简单大方，没有大厅，全是包间。  
俞西廷点好餐，说：“这是我最喜欢的餐厅。”从现在开始，要慢慢将自己的兴趣喜好一样样地跟他分享，可是程浚其没意会到，刚才他偷瞄了餐牌，便做出以下感谢：“这是我来过最贵的餐厅。”  
一句话堵住了俞西廷，他很好地反击回去：“以后会去更贵的餐厅的。”  
程浚其不自觉嘟起嘴：“奢侈浪费。”  
上菜后，程浚其目不转睛地注视着精妙的装盘，汁液欲滴的鸡排，配上香草汁，光是香味就很诱人。  
俞西廷的是香煎和牛西冷配松露红酒汁，程浚其想试试红酒汁，俞西廷不让，说有伤在身不能摄入酒精。  
“就试一点，不怕。”程浚其只是在试图说服他，可在俞西廷看来这是程浚其第一次对他撒娇。  
冷白灯光映衬下，脸蛋白里透红，泛光的眼波流转，说话的含珠唇一张一闭，楚楚动人。  
“想试？好啊。”他倒了一些汁液，切下一小块肉，程浚其以为他同意了，期待着看着那块被俞西廷放进自己嘴里的肉。  
随后俞西廷捏住他的下巴，吻了下去，程浚其皱起来的小脸马上舒展开。  
不同于上次的偷吻，点到为止，这次俞西廷先慢慢吮吸，然后轻轻啃咬，再把口中的肉渡了过去。  
程浚其推开他，“喂这是公共场合！还有，你吃过的给我？”  
“酒精被我吸收掉了，你放心试吃吧。”程浚其气鼓鼓的样子也可爱。  
两人吃的差不多，俞西廷去洗手间，服务生拿来了一瓶红酒，说是今日特供，每位客人可免费得到一杯。  
程浚其趁俞西廷还没回来，正准备偷尝一口，俞西廷拉开挂帘，吓得程浚其手抖，酒从嘴角沿着下巴脖子往下流一直到胸膛，还洒了点在白色T恤上。  
程浚其想拿手擦，俞西廷拦下来，顺手把酒杯放到他够不到的地方，说：“嗯？偷喝？”  
俞西廷凑上去舔掉了他嘴角的酒，一路往下，灵活的舌头就这么在程浚其身上肆虐，舔干净了所有的痕迹，还不够，像是要把所剩无几的水分都吸走，俞西廷加重了力道，停留在一个位置拼命地要弄出一个印子。  
程浚其没有阻止，感觉一片羽毛缓缓扫过下巴脖子，又痒又舒服，然后羽毛化成尖锐的棱角，仿佛要在他锁骨下方凿出一个洞。  
俞西廷艰难退开，眼睛泛红，程浚其再怎么迟钝也知道那是什么。俞西廷微微喘息，待到稍微平静些便拉着他走了。  
回到家，俞西廷故作轻松，第一句话便是：“又是愉快的洗澡时间。”  
程浚其注意到他眼里的情欲还没散去。

12.  
俞西廷家的浴室大得多，洗漱台上有几瓶男士专用护肤品，单个漱牙杯，一只牙刷，一支牙膏，一切都有序地排放着，简洁又美观。俞西廷把刚买的洗漱用品放好，每样都成双成对，可能是因为东西少，里面显得很空旷。  
镜子覆盖了一整面墙，浴缸是下嵌式的，容纳他们两个绰绰有余，“全脱了吧。”俞西廷上下扫了他一眼，穿的T恤松紧腰运动裤，倒也不难。  
“那你转过去啊……”程浚其攥紧衣尾。  
“你自己怎么脱？”  
“我都能自己穿，怎么就不能自己脱？”  
“嗯？你害羞了吧？不是说可以互通隐私了吗？怎么，隐私部位不包括在内吗？”  
......  
看看，俞西廷永远可以一本正经地说荤话，还不觉得不好意思。程浚其并不想用“无耻”代替“性感”来形容他，可他越来越朝着无耻去了呢。  
“你出去......我自己洗。”程浚其其实是为他好，他怕他，失控，并不是自恋自己的魅力无穷，而是他确实眼红了。  
“那我转过去好了，洗了毛巾拿给你。”  
这下程浚其才继续手上的动作，费了些力气。  
裤子脱到一半，俞西廷咳嗽一声对他说：“你忘了这里有镜子吗？”意思是他透过镜子全看见了。  
程浚其恼羞成怒把本来搭在肩上的衣服朝俞西廷扔过去，刚好套住了他的头。  
俞西廷转过身，就这么向他走过来，脱下了程浚其的裤子，再拉下他的内裤。  
“呐，我什么都没看见。”  
程浚其惊讶到说不出话，反应慢了半拍，望向镜子，俞西廷蹲在全裸的自己面前，十分像在帮他口 |交。  
后背出了层薄汗，下面也有抬头的迹象，不知哪根筋不对，他冲口而出：“你能不能......帮我？”然后扯掉了套在俞西廷头上的衣服。  
没想到先失控的是他。  
程浚其死死地盯着他，想从他眼里看出些什么，除了波涛汹涌，狂风暴雨，其余的情绪他什么都看不到。  
俞西廷站起来，声音有些哑：“用嘴还是用手？”  
程浚其别过头，想掩饰自己的紧张，“随你。”  
俞西廷先抓住他的脖颈，触碰他的喉结，像刚才用舌头一样缓缓向下抚摸，抚过刚留下的印痕，到他胸前，程浚其脑里一片空白，唯独下了一个结论：俞西廷手上功夫跟嘴上功夫一样好。  
不是他全身敏感，而是俞西廷宽大的手掌适度的蹭刮挑起他兴奋的点，这还没碰到重要的地方某部位已经雄赳赳了，程浚其微微地颤抖，没地方可以依靠，他怕自己站不稳。  
俞西廷细心观察到，他让程浚其靠在自己身上，弓起手在两人之间仅有的缝隙里继续，他又揉又捏程浚其的乳尖，没一会就变硬了，程浚其自行解决的时候从没碰过这个地方，也不知道自己会这么有感觉，他禁不住发出嗯啊的声音，尽管很快捂住了嘴，但是被俞西廷听到了，催情剂一般，俞西廷不再玩弄上面了。  
他抓住程浚其的性器，手法极佳地撸动起来，他的手大，只用一只手就能让程浚其涌起了巨大的快感，别人和自己做就是不一样，他呻吟出声。  
轻微的身子晃动，灯光也在晃，镜子里他勉强看到俞西廷的双手和他的性器，重影交叠。  
到他快要射的时候，俞西廷把他的头压向自己，找到他的唇吻下去，又急又猛，程浚其没防备，俞西廷轻易撬开牙齿防线，舌头溜到程浚其嘴里，卷起他的舌头，一番野蛮搅动，程浚其感到被咬了，有些吃痛，下意识推他出去，可惜力量不足。  
随着俞西廷手上动作越来越快，程浚其射了出来，舌头也趋于平静，转而安静地舔吸。  
两人难舍难分，程浚其觉得要窒息了，俞西廷才放开他，摊开手掌给他看，一片白浊，还有的弄到他身上和俞西廷的衬衫上。  
“舒服了吗？”  
程浚其尴尬地点点头。  
“帮我脱衣服。”

程浚其忘了一开始是谁先有欲望的，有来有往，也要让俞西廷舒服。  
所以当俞西廷全裸，显露着比他稍沉的肤色，坚实的腹肌上布满了密密麻麻的汗，性器明显已经兴奋很长时间，站在他面前时，除了羡慕他的肌肉，惊叹他的尺寸外，程浚其自问表现得可圈可点。  
俞西廷还贴心搬来凳子，让他坐着。程浚其用他没受伤的手附上去，他有些抱歉自己只有一只手。  
但俞西廷消除了他的歉意，“你只有单手，用嘴吧。”  
程浚其傻了眼，他不知道怎么做。  
“我不会......”  
“你想怎样就怎样。”他是不是还得感谢俞西廷给了他足够的自由发挥空间。  
他的手比俞西廷小，比划了一下，估计撸了他也没什么感觉，可是他的嘴也不大啊，真的能含下去吗？  
程浚其借由看过那几部片的记忆来操作，不熟练还是让他情不自禁用牙齿去磕，他试着含得更深，可是总被呛到，没办法他只能在舌头上下功夫，变换着花样去舔。  
在他有干呕的感觉时，程浚其吐了出来，就着用嘴去吻，去湿润，他坚持了很久，嘴动得很累，可是俞西廷都没什么反应，也不喊痛，他怀疑是自己做得太差劲，程浚其用眼角去看，他的脸像是憋红了。  
再看看他的性器，一点要射的迹象都没有，程浚其感到挫败，问：“怎么办？我手小嘴小，你是不是一点都不舒服？”  
俞西廷低头看，程浚其仰着头，眸子里闪着水珠，脸染上红晕，嘴巴鲜红得透光，手托着他的性器，一幅旖旎美妙的画面。  
“我很舒服。”压着程浚其的头又凑近趾高气昂之处。  
俞西廷的话振奋了他，程浚其手嘴并用，势要把它弄出来。  
他的嘴快要麻的时候，俞西廷终于射了出来，在他嘴里，在他脸上。  
俞西廷大口喘气，见他嘴上的在往下滴的样子，性器似乎又要重振旗鼓，赶忙伸手去擦他脸上的东西，让他把嘴里的吐出来。  
程浚其没有全吐出来，这可是他努力了好久的成果，他试了一下，是咸腥的。  
两个人都发泄了一回，出了很多汗，程浚其擦了一遍身子，俞西廷帮他洗了头，自己再冲了澡，出来发现在浴室待了几小时了。  
程浚其想帮俞西廷吹头发，可是手残，最后是俞西廷吹干了两个人的头发。  
“饿吗？”消耗那么多体力，该补充能量了。  
“你要做吃的吗？我想吃通心粉。”程浚其已经坐到餐桌上。  
做好端出来发现俞西廷什么调料都没加，他解释：“这么晚要吃清淡的。”  
程浚其随意动了动勺子，刚才买的那么多调味酱汁竟然不能吃。  
他恹恹地吃完，俞西廷去洗碗时，他就上楼扑向大床。  
不敢相信他们两个做了这样的事，进展得也太快了，都怪自己不够矜持，一时鬼迷心窍，还有心软，不过俞西廷功夫确实好。程浚其试图回想刚刚发生的事，一点细节也不肯放过，俞西廷的手、表情......  
笑容渐渐出现，沉浸在自己的回忆中，没注意到有人正在注视自己。  
俞西廷也看着他，浅浅地笑，“那么自觉？”他指的是躺到自己的床上。  
程浚其不明所以，这才发现他光顾着想事情，跑到俞西廷的房间了。  
“抱歉哈，我马上回去。”程浚其作势要起来。  
“就睡这里。”隔壁的床只是缓兵之计，他根本没想让他睡那边。  
俞西廷走到右手边上床，掀开被子盖住两人，程浚其还愣愣地看着他。  
“别吧，你碰我伤口怎么办？”  
“我睡相很好，不会动的。”  
“可是......”  
俞西廷没让他说完，“快睡。”命令式语气屡试不爽，程浚其张张嘴就不出声了，睡就睡。

13.  
程浚其按生物钟醒了，清晨的亮光透过窗帘缝映在旁边俞西廷的脸上，他睡相果然很好，一直保持着昨晚的姿势。  
程浚其观赏着他的侧颜，睫毛一闪一闪的，俞西廷睁开眼，迷蒙地看向他。  
刚起床迷糊的样子让程浚其看呆了眼，不自觉地凑上去想索吻，突然想到自己没刷牙，缩了一下。  
俞西廷直接揽过他的颈，贴上去。  
不带欲望表达喜爱的亲吻，两人像老夫老妻般相处自然，这是程浚其从未想过的事，认识不久的人已变成自己最亲密的人，自己则成了被恋爱冲昏头脑的毛躁小子。  
“早安。”俞西廷放开他后说。  
“早。”  
“今天还是别去学校了，嗯？”  
俞西廷温软的语气令人愉悦，他毫不犹豫答应：“好。”  
想了想，又问：“那我要干嘛呀？”  
“只要在家里，都行。”  
俞西廷上手蹭他的脸，突然想起一个问题：“昨天算是过成年人的生活吗？”  
“不算，”俞西廷一口否决，“等你伤好了我们重新过。”  
程浚其撇撇嘴，再质问：“你功夫那么好，是不是找过很多人练手？”  
“自己也可以练得出神入化。”俞西廷回答得无懈可击，暗自高兴他在吃醋。  
程浚其自知无趣，翻身下床，洗漱完出来，俞西廷已经做好早餐。  
“中午我可能没办法回来陪你吃饭。”  
程浚其看着桌上的三文治，煎蛋，牛奶，起了食欲，“你忙吧，不用管我。”  
上班前，俞西廷给了他出入小区的门卡，还拉他到门口，录入指纹，要是他嫌闷可以到楼下逛逛，但不准上街。  
“你真放心我一个人在你家？不怕我偷东西啊！”虽然是调侃，但他很开心俞西廷真的足够信任他。  
“你已经偷走了我最贵重的东西。”说罢，拿起他的手放到他心口上，程浚其感受到有力的跳动。  
程浚其无言以对，害羞地推他进电梯前：“赶紧去上班！”  
他看着电梯门逐渐合上，俞西廷跟他招手，他大喊：“我要探索一遍你家，看你有什么小秘密！”  
过一会，他收到信息：请尽兴，完了我也要好好探索一番你的身体。  
程浚其没眼看，把手机扔到沙发上。  
铃声响了，他以为是俞西廷打来，却是一个陌生号码，他接起来。  
“是你吗？浚其！”  
是俞老师。  
“啊......俞老师，早啊！”  
“我今天去你家敲门，没人应，你还没起来吗？”  
程浚其底气不足：“俞老师，我昨晚住朋友家。”是你儿子家。  
“这样啊，我还以为做早餐拿去给你呢，我是想问问你的伤怎么样啦？”和蔼的态度让程浚其特别感动。  
“我没什么事，伤口也不痛了，我朋友在家，他能帮忙照顾我。”你儿子把我照顾得挺好的。  
“那就好，好好养伤，好了再回学校。”  
“好，谢谢你。”  
挂了电话，程浚其突然想打给他妈，他先给他妈的账户打了一笔生活费，再拨过去。  
“儿子呀！我刚收到了，都说不用打钱，你留着自己花......”他妈声音一响，他有些哽咽。  
“妈，你怎么样？爸呢？”他打断了他妈的话。  
“都好，我在跟朋友喝茶呢，你爸就是一时转不过来，其实妈挺明白你的，会支持你的，放心，你爸倔不了多久。”  
也就倔了三个多月吧，听到他妈的声音，心里不是滋味。  
“好，妈，我不打扰你了。”  
“有什么事再给我打电话啊，妈妈爱你。”  
他妈很容易就喜欢上什么，而且从不吝啬表达情感的话语，从小到大经常对他说妈妈爱你，儿子你真棒之类的话，他爸相反，什么都憋在心里，程浚其猜他应该遗传到他妈了吧，幸好啊，等俞西廷回来，要不要也跟他说一句“我喜欢你”呢？  
程浚其回到卧室，行动起来，翻翻这个抽屉，那个柜子，小秘密没看到，倒是看到了俞西廷的内裤。  
在最靠墙的置物架上看到一张照片，是一个气质出众的美女抱着一个几岁大的小孩，应该是俞西廷他妈妈抱着他，跟妈妈很像呢。

家里虽大，东西甚少，没什么好看，他打开电视乱转台，熬过不少时间，耐不住要出去溜达，打开行李包发现俞西廷拿的都是比较厚的外套，没法穿，他随便拿了他一件薄外套套上。  
刚要走进公园，就被一股香味吸引了，一群大爷大妈在吃烧烤，还有别的菜式放在石桌上。  
程浚其走近，一位大爷冲他笑：“小伙子，新搬来的吗？以前没见过你。”  
他想了一个较为稳妥的回答：“我朋友住这，我去他家住一段时间。”  
“你不用上班吗？”  
“我手受伤了。”朝大爷举起自己的木乃伊手。  
“不介意的话一起吃吧，我们同一个小区的经常开大食会，每个人都摆自己的拿手好菜出来。”大爷指着石桌上的菜。  
正当程浚其吃在兴头上，俞西廷打来了，是视频电话。  
他离远些确定四周没人才接起。  
“你嘴周围都是什么？”俞西廷看着他脏脏的嘴，背景是葱葱郁郁的树木。  
“我在楼下的公园呢，大爷大妈在做菜，邀请我吃。”  
俞西廷知道怎么回事，小区里大爷大妈闲来无事经常聚会，他碰过好几次，也被邀请过，有的还要介绍自家女儿给他认识。  
“别吃了，快回去。”他有点不满。  
“为什么！他们人好好。”  
“乖，回家。”俞西廷换了怀柔政策。  
“哦……好吧。”程浚其想着挂了电话你也不知道我回没回去。  
结果，程浚其回到家，掏出口袋里所有的卡片，都是刚才的大爷大妈塞给他，说要介绍他们的女儿给他。  
他看着一堆卡片发呆，想着要怎么处置，他还没想到如果俞西廷看见会怎么样，门就开了。

14.  
“你怎么回来了？”程浚其用身子挡住俞西廷的视线。  
但他还是一眼看到茶几的名片，“收尾了，工作带回来做。”边说边坐到程浚其旁边，再探手拿起几张名片。  
“部门经理，高级助理，我再不回来你不就被大爷大妈拉去当女婿了？”他把名片随手扔进垃圾桶。  
“所以你才让我回家的？这么说你也遇到过咯？”程浚其想这也不是什么大事，便反击回去。  
“以后让你回家就回家。”俞西廷起身上楼了。  
程浚其默默地把剩下的名片倒进垃圾桶，不甘心对着他叫：“你都没看到我穿的你的衣服！我在昭告天下我是你的所有物懂不懂！”  
他显然没意识到自己到底说了什么，俞西廷窃喜，别人也不知道你穿着我的衣服啊。

晚饭是俞西廷做的，可是不知道为什么吃着吃着，俞西廷硬要他喂，菜洒到到处都是，去浴室又差点擦枪走火，两人互相帮忙解决。  
睡觉的的时候俞西廷动手动脚撩拨他，害他睡不安生。  
“俞西廷，我有个提议。”此时程浚其正抓着他乱动的手。  
“我还是先回宿舍去住吧。”  
俞西廷手不动了，意味深长地看着他。  
“快期中考了，我还是想回学校给同学复习，然后我们每天一起睡，嗯，又睡不好，”程浚其顿了一下，“你去上班，我那么无聊，免不了要出去溜达，万一那些大爷大妈又要介绍女儿给我，那怎么办？”  
俞西廷听到这里才表情松了点，“我是想让你好好养伤。”  
“太无聊不助于伤口愈合。”  
“歪理，”俞西廷拍拍他脑袋，“好吧。”  
“那我明天送你回去。”

程浚其没敢让他开车进学校，怕他不太高兴，献殷勤凑近俞西廷蜻蜓点水般吻了他。  
上楼时碰见俞老师，他问程浚其怎么那么快回来了？  
“不上课太闷了，想给学生复习期中考。”  
俞老师竖起大拇指，洋洋洒洒发表了一番国之栋梁教师标杆之类的言论。  
听得程浚其不好意思，回宿舍匆匆整理好，就去上课了。  
“老师，一日不见如隔三秋啊！”  
“没了你，我们复习不下去！”  
“你回来是来拯救我们的吗？”  
同学们七嘴八舌地积极发言，程浚其声明自己是为了期中考回来的，希望同学们别辜负老师的心意，借此，极大激起了学生的斗志。  
这个星期程浚其暂时抛开了私人情感，倾情投入到工作中，晚上偶尔跟俞西廷视频通话，都能看见他赤裸上身趴在床上，下巴搁在枕头上，蓬乱的头发，隐约可见的肌肉，每回都成功动摇程浚其，以致他入睡前想入非非，如果现在躺在俞西廷旁边，摸摸他的腹肌......  
俞西廷这个月增加了拜访他爸的次数，且都集中到这周，有时是中午，有时是晚上。  
“你干嘛隔天就过来一趟啊，就算你过来做饭，也打扰到我了！别来啦！”俞老师极其嫌弃自己儿子反常的举动。  
俞西廷没回答，跟他爸建议：“爸，不如叫程老师一起来吃吧。”  
“好好，你去敲敲门。”  
俞西廷敲了没人应，打电话无人接，失望而归。  
隔天中午，俞西廷又来了，趁他爸不注意，把剩饭打包，一看人还是不在家，就往教学楼去。  
偌大的教学楼空无一人，唯独靠近教导处一片欢声笑语传出来。  
俞西廷躲在门口往里面看，程浚其身边围着狂蜂浪蝶，是学生，有男有女。  
现在都什么时间了？不用吃饭啊？还问问题？  
女同学有意无意蹭上程浚其的身体让他火大，俞西廷喊了一声：“程浚其。”  
所有人齐刷刷转过来看他，而程浚其脸色不太好。  
“你们先回去午休吧，别饿着，学习也要顾着身体。”俞西廷体贴礼貌的提示成功赶走了他们。  
“吃饭。”所有人走后，俞西廷递给他饭盒。  
风突然“嗖嗖”地刮进来，俞西廷去关上窗。  
“回宿舍吃，别在这里。”程浚其收好自己的东西。  
“你干嘛来啊，我的学生都看到你了。”走在路上，程浚其问。  
“我不来，你都要住那了，他们最多以为我是你朋友。”  
感到气氛有些僵，程浚其说起俏皮话：“他们看到你比我帅怎么办？”  
“放心，他们只见到我一次，很快忘了，你天天在他们面前晃，他们会一直围着你转。”俞西廷见那些小女生一次心烦一次。  
程浚其没搞懂他什么意思，吐吐舌头，不说话了。  
楼道里没人，一关上门，俞西廷就把他压到门上吻上去，像口渴许久的旅人见到丰富的水源，不管不顾拥上去。  
俞西廷不满足于表面的接触，很快将舌头伸了过来，卷起他的，激情相碰，又像要勾走嘴里所有空气，每个角落都不放过，牙齿不经意磕到不妨碍他的肆意掠夺。  
俞西廷越加沉醉，头换了方向，继续啃咬他的下唇，那股狠劲让程浚其怀疑即使他嘴上涂满毒药俞西廷也会不假思索地舔干净。  
程浚其从没觉得亲吻是一件如此费力的事情，加上他没吃饭，体力不足，慢慢靠着门滑下去。  
俞西廷终于放开他，喘着粗气，程浚其的唇又红又肿，他似乎很满意自己的杰作。  
“先吃饭。”

程浚其好不容易摆脱俞西廷去上课，晚上视频的时候再次感受到他的无耻。  
“把衣服脱掉。”  
“做什么？！”  
“我不舒服……”程浚其注意到他声音低沉了许多。  
“哪里不舒服？去看医生啊！”程浚其真以为他是病了声音才怪怪的。  
“你是我的病因，我的药，快脱衣服......”这回程浚其懂了，他就是性欲来了，莫不是要他脱衣服看着他自慰。  
程浚其暗自高兴，故作不懂，对他说：“我不是专业医生，你快去医院。”  
说完点了挂断，俞西廷的脸消失在屏幕上。

15.  
俞西廷猝不及防地被挂了电话，打开程浚其睡相照片，暗暗下了个决心。

学校期中考三天，程浚其又要监考又要改卷，忙到头昏眼花，学生考完试迎来了一个轻松的周末。  
程浚其换了几次药后伤口愈合得很快，只是医生告诉他会留疤，趁周末，程浚其答应俞西廷让他陪自己去拆绷带。  
手掌的疤痕歪歪扭扭的，手臂和大腿也有一点一点凸起来的痕，衣服一遮，也不大能看到。  
“男人就是要有那么一两道疤才是真男人。”程浚其并没过分在意自己白皙的皮肤多了几道显眼的疤。  
俞西廷抚摸着他掌心的沟壑，见此景，医生说：“不喜欢就去做祛疤。”  
程浚其忙把手抽回来，“我得留着！”  
废话太多，俞西廷抓起他离开医院。  
程浚其以为俞西廷会带他回家，没想到是送他来学校。  
“上去收拾行李吧。”虽然俞西廷说得很平静，可程浚其听着却像丈夫多日不回家的怨妇语气。  
他灰溜溜地上去以最快速度收好东西，刚到楼下，看见俞老师站在俞西廷车旁，俞西廷放下车窗在跟他说话。  
等到俞老师从门口出去了，程浚其才敢现身，不是他怂，但跟同事儿子在一起的画面确实突兀。  
“干嘛躲着？”  
“你难道还想我跟俞老师打招呼啊？”  
“他迟早也会知道。”俞西廷扣住他手，程浚其趁机摸他的指骨。  
他还没想过这个问题，万一哪天真的跟父母坦白，一边是在俞老师面前，一边是在他爸妈面前，哪一种都很骇人，程浚其抖了一下。  
还有点时间才到饭点，俞西廷说要去逛街，在外面吃饭庆祝重新同居。  
上一次同居才一天，庆祝什么？程浚其走在他身旁，仰头看他傲人的身高。  
突然他停下脚步，拿出手机打字，程浚其瞄了瞄，是导航页面。  
“你搜什么？”  
他不说话，往某个方向走去，程浚其疑惑地跟上去。  
七拐八拐，又是一处隐秘的角落，只有一间店，是一间成人用品店。  
程浚其黑了脸，说：“来这里干嘛呢？”  
“买必需品。”  
程浚其脸更黑了。

老板看见两个男人一起进来，愣了一下，同性恋不奇怪，奇怪的是两人一起来，本着顾客是上帝的忠旨，他很快摆出微笑的表情。  
“很少见两人一起来呢。”  
俞西廷没买过，也不熟悉情况，真诚地回答老板：“我跟他做，当然要带他一起选，我要尊重他的意见。”  
程浚其头快低到下面去了。  
老板恍然大悟，想笑不敢笑，问俞西廷：“那你要什么尺寸的？”  
听到这里，程浚其不乐意了，冲着老板：“老板，你为什么不问我的尺寸？”  
鸦雀无声，老板心想你一看就是下面那个啊……不过他寻思这话程浚其肯定不爱听，两个人都是顾客，不能得罪其一。  
俞西廷的眼神飞刀一道道地向他扔去，眼里满是疑问：还要问你？  
程浚其无奈之下只好继续低头，凭什么别人一看就知道他是下面，他就不能是上面？！  
不过看片的时候上面更费力，下面的更享受，但不排除他们是演出来的，说到底还得实践得真理。  
“你要什么口味？”俞西廷指着那一排套子问他。  
“有什么区别？又不是要拿来吃！”程浚其默默远离他，退到门口。  
“那就这几个各来一打吧。”  
！！！  
老板喜笑颜开，给他装盒，小心翼翼问：“润滑剂也要吧？”  
俞西廷想了想，“来几瓶吧。”付完钱，老板说“欢迎再次光临”。  
程浚其不等他，一路走在前面，直到俞西廷提醒他：“你走错了，这边。”  
程浚其对他翻白眼，快要到停车场，却见到了俞西廷的老板，程浚其一眼就认出他来。  
“西廷，你真在这里啊，我刚看到你的车。”  
连下属的车牌都记住了，真是一个“贴心”的老总！  
俞西廷点点头，对他说：“这是我男朋友。”再向程浚其介绍：“这是我老板。”  
程浚其捕捉到他的小表情，说男朋友的时候，眼睛透亮的，他不免自恋地想他说的每个字都是喜欢自己的自然流露。  
俞西廷的一句话把程浚其正在发酵的醋味都驱散走，他率先说“你好”。  
他老板也回了一句，并问：“不如一起吃饭，我请客。”  
程浚其挽上俞西廷的手，礼貌拒绝：“我们今晚要庆祝同居。”言下之意你别来打扰我们二人世界，而且我！们！同！居！了！  
他老板笑了笑，转向俞西廷：“还以为能有机会犒劳一下你最近的辛苦。”  
这样还不简单，“那不如给他发奖金吧。”程浚其帮嘴。  
“哈哈好啊，请吃饭也下次吧，不打扰你们，顺便说一下，这个润滑剂还挺好用的。”说罢，捂着嘴边笑边走。  
程浚其讶异他居然知道，眼角瞟到俞西廷拿着的箱子，上面：XXX去润滑剂，手写的，估计是老板做的标记。  
幸好刚才走的一路没什么人......  
“快放到车里！”  
俞西廷瞧着程浚其每次脸红的时候，显得脸上其他地方更洁白，像刚剥了皮内红外白的水蜜桃。  
放好后，俞西廷莫名说：“你还挺聪明。”  
程浚其以为他说的是钱的的事，“不错吧，你又多了一笔奖金。”  
而俞西廷想的是程浚其在他老板面前宣示主权的事，突然想亲亲他。  
想到就要行动，俞西廷攫住他的唇，慢条斯理地进行唾液交换，才一会程浚其就把他推开，然后鬼祟地望向周围，生怕被人看见。  
“你又......大庭广众众目睽睽的！”程浚其扬起拳头，作势要打他的胸口。  
炸毛的样子也可爱，俞西廷不知道要怎么形容他，就是可爱，可爱X2，可爱X3......  
“不能先回家做？！”  
“能，等下回家就做？”俞西廷在他的气头上试探。  
程浚其还是一拳打在他胸口上，当然没太用力。  
“做全套？”  
他继续无力地捶俞西廷的胸，不知道怎么形容他，就是越来越没脸没皮，无耻，无耻X2，无耻X3......

16.  
可是没想到他们的第一次还要延迟。  
晚饭时候，程浚其特意问俞西廷：“你老板对你有意思吗？”  
“不知道，”俞西廷勾勾手指，让他凑近，“他男女通吃。”  
好看的人都会互相吸引，他那种级别的帅八成对俞西廷有意思。  
程浚其出于自己的私心好心提醒他：“人呢，还是要努力进取，走旁门左道肯定没好结果，小心走火入魔啊。”  
“说人话。”俞西廷正给他切牛排。  
“我的意思是，努力工作，别想潜规则。”这回该听懂了吧，万一他老板垂涎他的美貌，俞西廷又想靠潜规则上位……  
“你觉得我是这种人吗？”叉起一块牛排堵住程浚其的嘴，以防他又有什么惊人言论。  
“我是学......数学的嘛！思维发散！”  
俞西廷不停地喂他，心里想着如何快点结束晚餐，回家试试今天买的东西。  
程浚其手机响了，是他妈打来。  
“妈，你怎么打给我？”  
“儿子，今天你爸遇见一个老朋友，他儿子也是同性恋！估计给你爸做思想工作了，他回家暗示我给你打电话回家，你今晚回来吧。”  
程浚其拿着手机，不知如何开口。  
俞西廷看他表情不好，问：“谁？”  
“我妈......让我回家。”艰难憋出几个字。  
“那我送你回去。”反应还行。  
程浚其报了地址，俞西廷一路开车没说话。  
外面的昏黄路灯一束束映在窗上，一晃而过闪得人失神，打在俞西廷脸上，层影相间，凉风吹起他额前的碎发，他面无表情，像一幅动态画。  
“我几个月前跟我爸妈出柜了，我爸很生气赶我出家门，我才住宿舍的，刚才我妈打给我说我爸松了口让我回家，所以我必须回去，趁机说服他。”  
这个理由应该还不错，因为俞西廷终于眨了眨眼，为了两人可持续发展，程浚其的长期感情发展，必须协调与父母之间的关系，现在好不容易有机会能跟他爸好好沟通。  
“那晚点回去也可以吗？”离小区门口还有一段距离，俞西廷停在路边问他。  
“现在才7点多，晚点也行吧，不过还是早点回去好，都到了我回去了啊！”程浚其准备下车。  
俞西廷先他一步下车，走到他那边开门拉他下车，再把他塞到后座，自己再坐进去，一气呵成。  
俞西廷抱着他的腰让他跨坐在自己的腿上，程浚其有不好预感，弱弱地问：“你干嘛？”  
俞西廷抱紧了他，程浚其感到下面有东西顶到自己，他头皮发麻。  
“晚点回去，嗯？”车内没开灯，程浚其依稀看出俞西廷的轮廓，还有眼里欲望的漩涡。  
没等他回答，俞西廷已经把手伸进他衣服里，抚摸他光滑的背，画圆圈，跳跃的指尖让程浚其发颤。  
手转到前面去点他的乳尖，轻轻绕着他的乳晕转圈，等到硬了，俞西廷掀起他的衣服对着他发硬的地方咬下去，用口水湿润后拉扯，再吮吸，程浚其惊呼出声，一阵阵酥痒直达脑门，无力感似乎阻断了血液流动，他觉得自己手脚冰凉。  
俞西廷持续上升的体温透过嘴唇传递过来，像烙铁般烫热敷在程浚其胸前，他用仅存的理智推开俞西廷，小声说：“别.....这是路边呐。”  
“没人会看见的。”又伸手去解他裤子。  
程浚其实在是怕，下面不让他动手，上面用嘴胡乱去吻他的脸，“等下还要回家呢……”  
俞西廷见他头发弄乱，衣服被弄皱，确实不太好看，帮他整理衣服的时候顺带揩油。  
“我走了啊。”  
到小区门口再看看，俞西廷还没走，程浚其直接进去了，给俞西廷发信息：快回家，爱你。

回到家，没开灯，一片乌黑，也没人在客厅，程浚其瞅到他爸妈的房门下面那条缝有一丝光亮。  
他走过去敲门，“爸，妈，我回来了。”  
过一会，他妈才开门，他爸跟在后面，面色沉重，一如当初赶他走的时候。  
“儿子，妈妈想你。”然后给了他一个拥抱，并拉他到客厅。  
三人坐定，程浚其率先开口：“爸，你原谅我了？”  
不对，他又没做错，他改了口：“你同意我了？”  
“我保留我的看法，持观望态度。”他爸中气十足，字正腔圆，说话特有震慑作用。  
“他爸呀，现在新时代新观念，你别那么古板，你瞧瞧你那朋友多开明啊，儿子也孝顺，皆大欢喜。”  
“行了，回家住吧，你妈想你，天天念叨，我耳朵都生茧了。”  
程浚其欣喜的是他爸态度变好，忧虑的是回来住，俞西廷怎么办？  
几个月后重新睡自己的床，他没多兴奋，反而躺在床上翻来覆去想如何找个好借口不在家住。  
打开微信，俞西廷没回他，估计是郁闷加生气。  
他再发：我爸态度变好，革命很快结束。

那边俞西廷一直望着那条“爱你”的信息发呆，时不时傻笑，这时一条新信息发来，稍微有点安慰。  
俞西廷发起视频通话，程浚其马上接起来说：“我以为你生气了不理我了。”  
“哪敢不理你？疼你都来不及。”俞西廷特意加重“疼”字，还冲他笑。  
程浚其忍不住截图了好几张，每一张角度都有点不同。  
两人腻歪了一会互道晚安，临睡前他也想到一个理由。  
他爸妈起得很早，程浚其也早起加入早餐，随口一提：“爸，妈，其实我之前找了房子跟别人合租，我走了只剩他自己太不讲义气了。”  
“你不是说你住学校宿舍吗？”之前确实这么跟他妈说来着。  
程浚其模糊时间点，说：“原来是，后来就在外面找了，舒服点。”  
“明明有家可以回，还偏要在外面租房子。”他妈不满地抱怨。  
还不是爸把我赶出来，程浚其努努嘴：“租的地方离学校近，挺好的，租期结束我就回来。”  
他爸妈没再说话，吃完早餐约了别人去游湖。  
程浚其没多留恋自己家，装了自己要用的东西，打的去俞西廷家。  
俞西廷应该还在睡，他想制造惊喜，幸好指纹锁是静音的，开门没弄出什么动静。  
程浚其蹑手蹑脚地上楼，床上微微隆起的一团在蠕动，他一时不知从何下手。  
他爬上床，手伸到被子里去想挠痒，没摸到准确位置，突然想起昨天俞西廷舔他胸......  
程浚其鬼使神差地拉开被子，撩起俞西廷的衣服，看着结实的胸肌，对准地方下嘴，看片演员做前戏时也会舔，原来舔胸就是这种感觉......硬硬的......  
忽然一只手按住他的头往下，他整张脸都贴上俞西廷的胸，一抬头，睡醒尚未清明的一双凤眼盯着他。

17.  
程浚其赶紧起身，俞西廷去够他的手，想借力起来，他稳稳地抓牢。  
俞西廷开口便说：“我晨勃了。”  
程浚其本来还期待见到他这么大的惊喜会让俞西廷很高兴，谁知道......  
“你舔的你得负责。”俞西廷从他进门就知道，傻傻地不知道他已经醒了，没想到他那么大胆，学他舔胸。  
我就是舔着玩，一出声就变成：“这么容易勃起，这是病，得治。”  
“我只对着你，容易勃起。”  
程浚其老脸一红，“白日不宜宣淫。”  
“噢，那你先解决我晚勃的问题吧。”声音有些粘乎，充满磁性。  
“快起床！”这地没法呆了，程浚其噔噔地跑下楼，做早餐。  
他打开冰箱，里面早已更新了一波食材，他随便拿点，想简单做个米粉。  
不知道俞西廷在磨蹭什么，程浚其煮好都摊凉了。  
很快俞西廷头发湿透，穿着浴衣出来，V领很好显露他的肌肉线条，尤其上面还在滴水。  
“你可以先吃不用等我啊。”俞西廷用毛巾擦拭头发。  
“昨天我爸妈让我回家住。”程浚其偷瞄对面人的反应，俞西廷的筷子碰到碗，发出一丝声响。  
“我跟他们说了跟别人合租房子，不能退，他们没反对。”  
俞西廷夹起的速度加快，“昨晚的行李你帮我拿回来了吧。”  
他点点头。  
“那今天你有什么计划？”程浚其暗搓期待的小手。  
“加班，晚上也不知道能不能回来。”  
程浚其失望地垂下头，“你老板真无良，周末让人加班。”  
“因为你说给我发奖金，所以他决定好好压榨我一把。”俞西廷想到昨晚那通电话，他老板夸了程浚其一把，因为看到润滑剂知道他们要做什么，欲破坏他们的计划，挫挫程浚其的锐气，才急召俞西廷回去加班。

俞西廷上班后，程浚其在他床上滚来滚去，趴在枕头上闻他的气味，得以续命。  
程浚其浑浑噩噩过了一天，晚上他果然没有回家吃饭，整个人都蔫了，感觉俞西廷床上的味道都被他吸走了，洗完澡他随便开了一瓶俞西廷的红酒，坐在沙发上看电视，胡乱转台。  
无事做就容易犯困，上眼皮快贴到下眼皮了，连俞西廷回来他都没感觉。  
浓密的睫毛扑闪着，嘴微微撅起，唇上被暗红色的红酒沾湿，俞西廷拿起那杯红酒喝了一口，朝程浚其的嘴灌进去。  
程浚其吓醒而且被呛到咳嗽，嘴里的酒全流出来，身上，浴袍上都染红了。  
“穿着我的浴袍？”俞西廷解开系带，扯开浴袍右边。  
程浚其拿纸巾擦，朝他喊：“干嘛呢？！”  
俞西廷看他手忙脚乱，衣衫不整，顿时觉得燥热起来。  
“做吗？”

俞西廷吻他的头发，眼睛，然后含住他的唇，一下重一下轻，两人的鼻息混在一起。  
俞西廷装作要离开，勾得程浚其自动揽上他的脖子，不让他走，尽情交换律液。  
两人换了位置，俞西廷伸手到程浚其后面，他僵了一下，说：“我怕，我不会......”真要做的时候他确实怂了。  
“我也不会，要先学习观摩吗？”俞西廷抬起他下巴。  
怎么学习观摩？！  
俞西廷放他到一边，按了几下遥控器，两个赤裸的男人出现在屏幕上，躺在床上开始前戏。  
“来，我们边学习边做。”俞西廷从抽屉里拿出润滑剂和套，解开上衣扣子。  
程浚其脑袋一片空白，紧张得用手指抠沙发，屏幕上已经传出呻吟声，俞西廷把他压在沙发上，一只手捏住程浚其的腰，另一只倒了润滑剂的手往他后面探去，猝不及防地伸了一根手指进去。  
感到异物入侵的穴口收缩，夹紧了俞西廷的手指，随后增加到两根，三根......他慢慢地做着扩充，很快肠道就变得湿润起来，但依然紧致。  
程浚其脸色都白了，身体起了怪异的反应，前面的部位已经竖立起来。  
俞西廷为了安抚他，在他耳边一声声宝贝宝贝地叫，让他放轻松。手指还在里面戳弄，好不容易没那么紧了，俞西廷快速脱掉上衣，解开皮带，脱了一半的内裤被自己的液体弄湿了，他掏出阴茎，拿起一个套，犹豫要不要撕开。  
“能不能不带？”俞西廷又堵住了他的嘴，卷起他的舌头，他没法回答。  
“那就不带了，你应该会更爽。”  
俞西廷抬起程浚其的脚，穴口正一闭一合地收缩，好像在欢迎他，他倒了润滑剂在阴茎上，在穴口反复磨动。  
程浚其手指脚趾都蜷缩起来，用软绵绵的声音说：“我难受......”俞西廷知道他紧张害怕，但他已经蓄势待发，对准穴口缓缓插入，进到一半，实在太紧，茎身像是嵌在肠壁上，丝毫都前进不了。  
“宝贝，你太紧了，放松，嗯？”俞西廷极尽温柔地安抚他，然后蹭蹭他的侧颈，试图让他别那么紧绷。  
程浚其确实想放松，但身体好像开了自动防御机制，不受控制，为此，他抓着俞西廷一只手放到胸前，带着他抚摸自己的身体。  
俞西廷觉得能往前推进了，便加重力度一口气冲撞到底，程浚其叫了一声，甚至盖过电视的叫声。  
“我宝贝叫得真好听……”  
“我宝贝里面太舒服了……”  
俞西廷停了一下，等他适应好，边哄他边进进出出，大力撞击，每一次出来好似把肠肉都扯出来，在从未遭到开垦的甬道里凿出一条平道。  
程浚其目光呆滞地看着俞西廷红了眼在他上方施力，一阵阵痉挛使他收紧穴道，夹得俞西廷差点射了出来。  
俞西廷不甘示弱，性器还留在程浚其体内就把他抱了起来，坐在自己的大腿上，阴茎就这样顶到底，两人同时惊呼出声，程浚其的浴袍半耷拉在身上，腰一软，倒在俞西廷胸口，酥痒麻痹一波波直冲头顶，撞击的快感在体内四处游走。  
俞西廷一手插进他的头发，另一空闲的手帮程浚其的性器揉弄，腰部开始不间断地顶弄，这个体位能进到很深，程浚其一直哼哼唧唧，想说话却说不出完整的句子。  
电视上两人已经换到后入式，俞西廷紧跟实践脚步，先把自己的拔了出来，程浚其软手软脚的，任由俞西廷摆弄自己的姿势，然后让程浚其手撑着沙发跪在上面，他也一脚踩在地毯上，扶着凶器往里推。  
“啊......”俞西廷一边摸着他的臀肉一边冲撞，中间还一度停留，粗糙的茎身仔细地刮蹭他的肠壁，在甬道里研磨，想找到程浚其的敏感点。  
一开始的不适消失了，取而代之的是舒服、欲望，慢动作让程浚其不满，催促俞西廷“快点”，俞西廷干脆扯掉他的浴袍，和自己半脱的裤子，毫无阻碍。  
两人都出了汗，俞西廷扶着他的腰，用力冲撞，囊袋啪啪地打到程浚其臀上，皮肉相撞传出一连串响声，两人连接处一片泥泞。  
俞西廷喉咙干涸，拽着程浚其身子转过来，凑上去要吻他，接触到他嘴里的水分，才感觉重新活过来，腰部动作又加快了，程浚其的嗯嗯啊啊都淹没在俞西廷嘴里。  
程浚其用眼角看到客厅的窗帘只拉了一半，吓得紧缩，推推俞西廷示意他看，谁知他没有反应，反而更兴奋，“怎么了？我的宝贝怕被看到吗？”俞西廷说着还在某个点顶了顶。  
“对，我的宝贝那么美，怎么能被人看到呢？我们到床上去。”程浚其被顶得失了语。  
性器离开的时候，内心居然涌上巨大的失落感，程浚其被抱着，使出仅有的力气夹住俞西廷的腰。  
此时，电视上一小时30分钟的视频刚好随着上面的男人射在下面人的肚子上停止了，俞西廷刚要上去，程浚其放在桌子上的手机响了，屏幕显示着“妈妈”。  
“是你妈的电话。”  
程浚其有气无力地说：“我不要接。”万一被他妈听见他的气虚的声音就尴尬了。  
“我挂了再帮你发个信息回去？”  
“好。”  
俞西廷把他放到床上，随意掰他的腿，折起来放到自己肩上，盯着液体四溅，有些红肿的穴口，再次送了进去，习惯了的甬道吸着他的阴茎，愉悦的心情让俞西廷发了狠一下一下地像要钉在里面，柱身要挖出一个同样形状的洞道然后镶嵌在里面，合二为一。  
大力冲刺一轮后，俞西廷小声说：“我要射在里面噢。”  
程浚其已经累到不行，阻止不了他为所欲为，手揽过他的腰，两人紧密结合，一股液体射了出来。  
俞西廷拿出来，下面已经不能看，又充血体液又飞溅，他抱起程浚其去浴室清理。  
把留在他体内的精液都抠出来，冲洗干净，还擦了一遍身子，程浚其眼皮都打架了，一动不动。

18.  
阳光透过窗帘缝照射进来，强烈得刺眼，程浚其睁开眼，感觉身体不是自己的，牵一发而动全身，下面那个不应该是很享受的吗？为什么现在腰酸背痛？  
回想起昨晚，他们两个换着姿势交合，以最亲密的姿态融为一体，完全袒露自己的最隐私的地方，俞西廷的东西在体内横冲直撞的感觉依稀浮现，程浚其害羞地掀开被子遮住自己的脸，身上光溜溜的，抓痕不多，吻痕倒是多了几个，难道是俞西廷趁他睡着的时候加上去的？  
俞西廷只穿着睡裤端着早餐进来，坐到床边。  
程浚其对他伸手要求拉他一把，“我起不来......”撒娇般的语气，俞西廷小心地抱他坐起来。  
被子落下，露出程浚其白肤上几道青紫痕，俞西廷咽了咽口水，说要抱他去洗漱，程浚其艰难套上俞西廷的睡裤，内裤都没穿。  
“我帮你请了病假。”程浚其手扶着台面，俞西廷一直站在他后面，估计怕他会瘫软在地上。  
纵欲无度导致连班都上不了，我真不是什么业界标杆国之栋梁，程浚其在心里欲哭无泪。  
所以，那只在他后背游移的手又是怎么回事？  
他洗好脸，俞西廷带着欲望的声音响起：“现在来解决下我晨勃的问题？”  
不等他回答，就已经脱下他的裤子到屁股下面位置，用宽大的手掌轻轻按摩臀部，试图勾起他的性致。  
程浚其也属敏感，每次被俞西廷一撩拨都抵抗不住，断断续续地说：“我难受......”  
“这次慢慢来，会让你很舒服的。”俞西廷舔着他的耳背，后颈，前面用手玩弄他的乳尖，绕着乳晕画圈圈，程浚其忍不住发抖。  
“我们到镜子那边去。”程浚其曲起手肘撑着镜面，身体开始泛红。  
俞西廷瞧见穴口由于昨晚的开发张开了不少，他随便插入手指扩充了一下，很快就湿润了，他抓着自己的性器在穴口拍打了几下，再缓缓进入，小穴一点点吞没他。  
他轻轻地抽插，程浚其的身体适应后正在迎合他，一下下收缩夹紧，他感到性器更硬了像削铁如泥的利剑在里面大力挥动。  
程浚其想捂住嘴，因为他发现自己的叫声能刺激俞西廷，但俞西廷扒开他的手，“没关系，叫出来......”  
俞西廷捞起他的腿，程浚其透过镜子清晰地看见俞西廷的性器在他里面大开大合地进出，然后捏住他的下巴转过来吻下去，若即若离要吻不吻诱惑着程浚其自动靠近，舌头卷起又放下。  
俞西廷捂住他的眼睛，视觉消失后，其他感觉就变得敏锐起来，下面的刺入感让他毛孔大开，鸡皮疙瘩全起来了，他带着哭腔说：“你快点......”其实他是想让俞西廷快点结束，可话没说完，就被顶到断了话头。  
俞西廷当然会错了意，他干脆把程浚其抱起来靠在镜面上，让程浚其圈住自己的腰，加重腰力往上冲，程浚其被插到失神，嘴巴张开一个音节都发不出，后背一下下撞到镜子上，很快就红了，夹杂着身上情欲的泛红。  
程浚其脚快没力了，俞西廷体谅他太累，迅速动了几十下，射了出来，程浚其也射了，他还没拔出来想堵住自己的液体在里面。  
两人连接着到浴缸里坐下，俞西廷打开水龙头放热水，这才离开程浚其的身体，精液流出来被热水冲散了。  
俞西廷帮两人冲洗干净，用浴巾包着程浚其抱他回床上，早餐已经凉了，只好再去弄热。  
他坐在床边一口口喂程浚其，程浚其嘴里含着麦片：“你昨晚不是加班吗……还有那么多精力？”  
俞西廷昨天只是回公司跟他老板喝茶聊了几句，不过他没实话实说：“只要你有需求我就有精力。”  
“为什么我会那么累？”  
“累就是舒服享受的证明。”他忽悠程浚其。  
“......”  
“你舒服吗？享受吗？”俞西廷逼问。  
舒服是舒服，快感也很多，看到俞西廷在对着自己身体发狂也是挺享受的，侧面就证实了自己的魅力，程浚其微微地点头。  
“可是为什么我还是觉得难受？”  
“做得越多，就越舒服，不会难受了。”  
“下次能不能不要连着来，解决了晚勃，就不要晨勃了。”  
“看情况，嗯？快吃。”  
吃完早餐，程浚其查看手机，昨晚俞西廷帮他发给他妈的信息：妈，我要备课，明天再打给你。  
俞西廷洗完碗回来，让他枕着自己的右手补觉。

19.  
估计是睡前俞西廷调了闹钟，2点钟闹钟响了，俞西廷摇醒程浚其，在他不耐烦地睁开眼的时候，吻了吻他额头。  
“起床，要吃饭。”俞西廷费了九牛二虎之力才把程浚其叫醒，下次应该直接说“你再不起来我就上你”。  
俞西廷还拿了自己的休闲服帮他穿，稍微长了点，变成了oversize风。  
俞西廷煮了两菜一汤，即使好吃程浚其也顾不上说话称赞他了，又累又饿，狂塞食物到嘴里。  
“慢点，没人跟你抢。”  
吃完后他妈给他打了电话，让他明晚回家吃饭。  
“你今天不上班啊？”  
“我昨天都加班了还上什么班。”  
两个人坐到沙发上，程浚其对这张沙发还有点阴影，推开俞西廷自己坐在角落里，俞西廷打开电视，还停留着昨天的教学视频，问：“你还要看看别的视频吗？”  
程浚其坐不住了，跑过去掐他腰，说：“你还有多少视频啊？！”  
“这是我联网搜的，不是存的。”俞西廷一脸无辜。  
“噢……你还要学？！你真的没过经验吗？！”明明一点都不像第一次的样子......  
俞西廷思考了一下，回答：“看见你我就会了。”  
程浚其转而靠在他身上，俞西廷选了一部电影，两人边看边耳鬓厮磨。  
电影内容没记住多少，俞西廷问他：“晚上要不要出去走走？”  
“好啊。”

气温下降了几度，凉风透过衣服领子吹了进来，程浚其耸耸身子，俞西廷牵起他手插到自己的口袋里保暖。  
到了河边，寒意阵阵袭来，渗入毛孔。  
出来走动的人不多，灯光也不亮，两人肆无忌惮地紧紧贴在一起。  
“不如我们拍张照吧！”程浚其提议。  
“好啊。”  
打开前置镜头，模糊不清，特意站在灯柱下，靠着那点黄光程浚其连拍了好几张，后面好几张俞西廷都假装在吻他的脸。  
“太黑了，人都看不清，走吧走吧。”说罢，拽着俞西廷继续往前走。  
“你还疼吗？”俞西廷冷不丁地说。  
程浚其瞪了他一眼，破坏气氛，“不怎么疼了。”  
俞西廷对着他笑了笑，还指着人多的地方，问：“要不要过去？”  
过去才发现是做糖人的摊子，程浚其想着买一个，软着口气说：“给我买一个吧。”  
“想吃甜的？”  
“嗯嗯。”  
“我的嘴更甜，来吃。”他们站在人群在外围，暗影的地方下，没有人注意到他们，所以俞西廷才大胆地去引诱他。  
“不要脸……”但是他还是亲了俞西廷一下，俞西廷满意地挤进人群。  
里里外外几乎都是女人们带着孩子在排队买，俞西廷的高个子在里面特别突出，程浚其觉得有些好笑，跑远了打算给他拍个全景照。  
俞西廷拿着糖人出来，搜了很久才发现站在树下拿着手机在拍的程浚其。  
两人准备回家，程浚其眼尖地发现前方有一群自己班的学生，“你快躲起来！”程浚其指示他。  
“那你呢？”  
“我要去教育他们！”  
俞西廷配合着走到一旁的草丛，程浚其整理衣服一副正义凛然的样子朝他们走过去。  
“你们一群人在干嘛呢？！”  
显然他们也没料想到会碰见老师，慌张地解释：“我们只是出来散散步，聊聊天！”  
“今天可是周一，不好好呆在家里写作业跑出来散步？”程浚其眯着眼睛质疑他们，他早就觉得学校取消晚自习不是什么好事。  
“老师，其实我们报名参加了一个舞蹈团体赛啦，快要比赛了，我们抓紧时间练练。”带头的女生解释道。  
“哎你们早点说不就得了，我以为你们结伙要去做坏事，”有兴趣爱好是好事，能发展成自己的优势那就更好了，不然整天埋头念书变成书呆子也不好，“好好练习，争取拿奖！”  
“谢谢老师！可是老师你不是生病了吗？”  
“我是......病了啊，所以才出来透透气的。”差点忘了这茬。  
“老师，快看后面！那不是上次来学校找你的那个朋友吗？”  
“我上次就想说了他好帅呀。”  
程浚其不可置信地回头，俞西廷赫然站在他后面。

20.  
“老师，你朋友跟你一起来的呀？那我们不打扰了，我们去练习啦！”一群人挥挥手，瞬间溜走了。  
程浚其小跑到俞西廷旁边，问：“你咋跑出来啦？我的学生都看到你了。”  
“他们上次不就看到我了？”  
“......”  
“那几个女生很讨厌。”  
程浚其恍然大悟，这不就是吃醋吗？“我又不喜欢女的。”  
“那几个男的更讨厌，”他把程浚其的手放到口袋，“走吧。”  
“哎他们是我的学生耶。”寒风让程浚其闭上嘴，原本还能看见星星的天空似乎被乌云覆盖，什么都看不见了。

程浚其应召回家吃晚饭，他妈问：“你那个合租的朋友是谁啊？人好不好？”  
程浚其结结巴巴：“人......好啊，是个设计师，”他生怕他妈让他回家住，补充：“我们平时不太碰得到，互不打扰，很方便哈。”  
他爸开口了：“你不会看上人家要追人家吧？”自从程浚其透露了性向，在他爸看来，他遇上什么男人有可能去追人。  
程浚其心想：是他追的我！！但自己也有......芳心暗许......  
“爸，开什么玩笑，你以为我看到个人是男饥不择食地上吗？”  
“说话文明点！”他妈批他。  
“妈，我不是那个意思......”  
“我跟你爸看了很多这方面的知识，妈想问你，你是上面还是下面？”  
程浚其“噗”一口饭喷了出来，差点把碗摔了，他爸要么固执不同意，要么就已经飞快去接受前卫知识的熏陶了，关键问题也抓得准......  
“妈，我......我不知道。”他默默地把嘴角粘着的饭粒吃回去。  
“行了，别讨论这个，吃饭。”隐约可见他爸脸也有些红，赶紧制止了这个话题，不知害羞还是生气。  
他妈不死心，吃完饭回房间继续跟他悄悄话，“你老实跟妈说，你什么时候开始发现自己喜欢同性的？以前谈过男朋友吗？”  
“呃……高中吧，我没谈过，我没跟人说过我的性向。”  
“这么早你就知道啦，还挺早熟啊。你说实话，你是倾向做上面还是下面？”  
他妈追根究底的性子不用在这里就好了……还有，他当然倾向做上面啦！可是跟俞西廷一起只能在下面了……  
“妈你别问了，这是隐私！”  
“好吧好吧，有什么一定要跟妈说。”他妈看他为难不愿说，终于放过他了。  
他在房间里磨蹭了一会才出去，他爸问：“你要走了？”  
“嗯。”  
“你千万别随便去追人，尤其是喜欢女人的男人。”他郑重地警告程浚其。  
虽然他爸松了口，但是心有芥蒂，生怕他祸害别人。  
程浚其点点头，接过他妈给他的腊味走了。

期中考评卷结束，他两个班的成绩都排在第一第二，连平时的吊车尾都有进步，他看着成绩表，甚感欣慰。  
“浚其，我检查了试卷，你们班有几个同学答案雷同，这是怎么回事？”科组长拿着几张卷子找到程浚其。  
他一看就知道怎么回事，“我之前跟他们说相同的题，论证方法一模一样，答案雷同也是有可能的，组长你不是认为他们作弊吧？两个监考老师在场他们怎么会作弊？！”  
“你的意思是这是巧合？我会找监考员问还有看监控的。”说完气冲冲地走了。  
“浚其，你别理他，他是嫉妒你两个班每次都第一才故意找茬。”旁边的老师看不过去安慰他。  
科组长是个经验丰富的老师，他带的班成绩一直很好，自从程浚其来了，年级第一第二就易位了，每次平均分都差几分。  
程浚其不怕他故意找茬，他绝对相信他的学生没有作弊。  
下午，科组长把证据呈到程浚其面前，视频上有两个坐后面的同学确实有飞快交换了什么。  
程浚其马上把那两个人叫来，当面对质，在巨大压力压迫下，他们承认把答案写在橡皮上，交换。  
“组长，你打算怎么处理？”  
“当然是成绩取消，全校通报做检讨，我会跟级长主任说的了。”  
“好。”  
两个人站在程浚其面前低着头，不敢说话。  
“唉你们让我说什么好，作弊是不对，可是我讲过的题那么简单还不会？”  
“老师......我们会做的，就是因为跟您讲的题很像，我们太兴奋了，就想要对对答案。”  
“唉，现在被发现了也没办法，我相信你们不是那种人，下次真的别这样了，去找你们班主任吧。”  
程浚其是温柔的性子，平时很少骂人，对学生他一直坚持动之以情 晓之以理的原则，可是他们班主任就不一样了，很快那边就传来痛骂的声音。  
最后，答案雷同的几个同学都被取消了成绩，平均分少了几分，排名退居第四。  
放学俞西廷到公交站接他，这是他们约定好的，送他接他都在离校门不远处的公交站。  
一上车，俞西廷问他：“今天想吃什么？”  
程浚其没声音，俞西廷顾不上路面情况转而去看他，一脸闷闷不乐的样子。  
“什么事？”  
程浚其大致说了事情经过，俞西廷揉揉他的头发，又捏捏他的脸。  
“没什么大不了，你们组长大概只会传谣你教唆学生作弊。”  
程浚其瞪了他一眼，说：“我是担心打击到他们的信心。”  
“取消一次成绩，为了不让人看低，下次应该更好。”  
“万一更差呢？”  
“我觉得程老师教出来的学生不至于那么脆弱。”这倒有点安慰作用。  
到家后，俞西廷把他按在地毯上，“为了让你开心起来，吃点甜的东西吧。”说罢，凑近自己的嘴。

21.  
程浚其敷衍地回应他，俞西廷感到他心不在焉，把他拉到房间，推倒在床上。  
“喂，还没吃饭呢！”  
“在吃呢。”  
俞西廷移到程浚其肚子前，听到“咕咕”的声音，笑出声。  
“今天吃什么好？”俞西廷问他。  
“冬菇蒸鸡肉吧。”终于摆脱了压着自己的大型物件，他想着先去洗个澡再吃饭。  
准备穿回衣服的时候，俞西廷直接推门进来，想帮他穿。  
“我又不是三岁小孩！”程浚其把他赶了出去，再出来俞西廷已经在吃了。  
“抱歉啦，我今天心情不好。”程浚其端坐着，没动筷子。  
“嗯，没事，你可以骂我打我撒气。”  
“我才不要。”  
“那你可以吻我。”  
“我要上你，才能解气。”俞西廷给他夹菜的手顿了一下，没再说话。  
程浚其得了便宜，心情顺爽了点，安静地吃饭。  
到睡觉时间，程浚其很自觉地睡到俞西廷床上，那间据称是他的房间一次没用过。  
他本来闭着眼，俞西廷勾勾他的手，“怎么了？”  
“你不是说要上我？”他淡定自如地说。  
！！！  
看不出来是开玩笑吗？你还当真了？！程浚其不知作何反应，随便说：“我......不会。”  
“那还是我上你吧，你心情应该会好点。”  
！！！  
程浚其怕自己明天脸色太难看，要拒绝，俞西廷不容他反抗，从床头柜拿出两件套，润滑剂在逐渐减少，套套却原封不动。  
第二天程浚其面色自然是很难看的，那两位学生更愧疚了，以为是因为作弊的事情让老师心情不好。  
这件事早就传遍了全班，舆论攻击是少不了的，还有别班的同学下课也借此事打击个别同学，更是质疑他们以前的成绩也是作弊得来并且老师包庇，全班都沉浸在压抑的氛围之中。  
程浚其脸黑归脸黑，但首要任务也是安抚学生，用真实的表现击溃流言。  
学校方面也开了教师会，说明事情的严重性，告诫各位老师要注意此类事件再次发生，虽然没被当众点名，程浚其还是觉得苍蝇飞进了嘴里，不痛快，散会后俞老师找到他鼓励他，在慈父的道路上一去不复返。  
“今天我儿子要来，你要不要也到我家吃个饭啊？”  
俞西廷要来？没听他提起过啊……  
“好啊，谢谢俞老师。”

经过图书馆，许多施工人员正在有条不紊地进行作业，几个戴着蓝色安全帽的人正围在一起说话，其中就有俞西廷。  
早上的太阳比较猛烈，带来温和的暖感，整个人洋溢其中只会很舒服。  
程浚其站着看了几分钟，俞西廷都没注意到他，他便回去上课了。  
中午，他如约而至，俞西廷正在炒菜，俞老师突然问他：“我儿子有给你介绍女朋友吗？”  
程浚其吓一跳，“他给我发了照片，可我看了不合眼缘。”现在说起谎真是信手拈来。  
“那就慢慢来，不急，要是我有个闺女就好咯，许配给你正合适，哈哈。”  
俞老师把你儿子许配给我就好，程浚其笑了笑。  
“吃饭了。”  
饭桌上，俞西廷对他挤眉弄眼的，程浚其搞不懂他在干嘛，洗碗的时候才说让他给他爸夹菜。  
“我刚才在图书馆见到你了，你昨晚怎么不说你要来？”  
“早上临时决定的。”  
“你不是交了设计图就完事了吗？还要当监工啊。”  
“施工出问题的话随时要改的，你以为一劳永逸啊？”  
“那你以后应该会经常来学校咯？”  
“嗯？我们不是天天睡一起吗？我来个学校你有那么高兴？”  
程浚其用手肘怼了他一下以示不满。  
“心情好点了？”  
“还行，估计是见到你的功劳。”  
“你昨天不是还对我恶语相向，还只让我做一次......”  
程浚其又肘击他一下，两人打闹间却忘了屋里还有个人，俞老师在后面饶有兴味地看着他们。

22.  
俞西廷要出差三天，跟他老板一起。  
程浚其本想开车送他到机场，但是自从他考了车牌后就没怎么碰过车，为了安全着想，最后作罢，吃了“最后一顿晚餐”，他恭送俞西廷出门。  
“我突然想起你还欠我一顿火锅，回来快补！”  
“好好看家。”走前还印了个吻在他额头，程浚其沉溺在这个离别吻中，才反应过来他还没答应自己，电梯已经下行了。  
偌大的家里只有他一个，实在无聊，他备完课就下楼去散步了，遇到上次认识的一个特别热情的大妈，大妈硬拉他到家里做客喝茶。  
程浚其拒绝人的功夫不到家，三言两语就被哄住，他万万没想到名片的本尊就在家里，大妈的女儿，某公司高管。  
她显然也不好意思自己的母亲随随便便把住同小区的单身男带回家，可担忧女儿的婚姻大事明显大于让陌生人进家门的安全顾虑。  
“来来，喝茶，两个人聊一下，我不打扰你们。”大妈把茶放下，就进房了。  
“实在不好意思，失礼了。”大妈的女儿典型白富美，眼光一定比普通人高，程浚其不认为对方会看上他。  
对面的人说话了：“如果不介意的话，能给我你的联系方式吗……”  
刚说完，程浚其手机响了，是俞西廷发来的视频邀请，他调了静音再打开，上面的影像非常模糊，就像是人在剧烈晃动镜头，程浚其依稀看到俞西廷东倒西歪，似乎有人扶着他。  
然而视频中断了，他立即站起来：“我有急事，先走了。”  
对方被吓到，愣了一下才去开门，眼睁睁看着程浚其像烫到脚般跑走了。  
程浚其不停拨俞西廷的电话，都被挂断了，他顿时有一个不好的想法：喝醉酒被打劫绑架了！  
脑子乱成一团麻，心快要跳出胸口，打不通俞西廷的手机，他得打他老板的电话。  
程浚其冲回家找电话，电话簿没有，电脑桌面上有一封邮件，to boss！  
他赶紧拨过去，没人接！再打，接了。  
“喂？你好？是俞西廷他老板吗？！”  
“......你是？”对方声音很小，飘忽不定，似乎也喝醉了。  
“我是俞西廷男朋友！他刚才打给我！回拨过去没人接！发生什么事啊？！”  
“我们有个饭局，他喝醉了乱按手机，我把他扛回来了……”  
程浚其听他说完，松了口气，放下心来，“抱歉，我只是担心......”  
刚说完那边也挂断了，他盯着手机发懵，礼貌呢？！他突然打过去乱吼乱叫貌似更不礼貌......  
突而其来的惊心动魄，程浚其整晚都没睡好，一起来就打给俞西廷，还是不接，难道是宿醉起不来？  
高二9班，也就是程浚其所教的班级之一，他们的班主任开始断断续续放产假，他要担当代班主任，还要代课，一整天他都没什么时间，期间打了几个电话都没人接，他也不好意思再找俞西廷老板。  
傍晚的时候，程浚其收到俞西廷的照片，打开看看，是一张床照，俞西廷衣衫不整地躺在床一侧，另一边是他老板眼神迷蒙地看着镜头。  
程浚其觉得一定是他老板发的，怪不得他昨天他那么生气地挂电话，是怕自己坏了他好事，好事......他不会真的趁俞西廷喝醉跟他发生什么了吧……  
大概两分钟后，俞西廷打过来了。  
“那照片是我老板发的，昨晚我喝醉了，他就拍了照片，我俩是清白的。”电话一通，俞西廷就开始解释起来。  
“哦，你工作完了？你回来再说吧。”程浚其终于听到他声音却意外的冷静。  
“好吧，我明天就回来了，吃火锅吧。”

程浚其忙得焦头烂额，忘了俞西廷说要去吃饭，在学校食堂随便解决才回家。  
一进门，熟悉的气味扑面而来，他被拥入怀抱，“你吃饭了？”俞西廷问。  
“嗯……”程浚其被他勒得不舒服，挣扎着要逃脱。  
“不是说吃火锅吗？”  
“哎呀我忙得忘了，今天代了很多课......你先放开我啦。”  
“走吧，吃火锅。”  
鸳鸯锅往上冒着浓烟，两人各坐一边，俞西廷看不清程浚其的脸，看不透他的表情。  
“我要再解释一遍，昨天的饭局我喝多了，是我老板送我回房间的，他也喝多了，将就在我房间睡了一晚，照片是他拍的，发给你也是想逗逗你，说是帮我测试你对我的信任，我是不同意的，他硬抢了我的手机。”  
“你喝醉的时候打给我了，我还以为你被绑架了！然后我找了你老板的电话，他说完你没事就挂我电话。”  
“我没生气，下次别喝那么多。”  
俞西廷坐到他旁边，揽住他的肩，“我不会让你担心的。”  
水开始沸腾起来，俞西廷把各种肉倒进去，一会就熟了，即便已经吃过饭，程浚其还是没能抵制美食的诱惑，摸摸肚皮又大快朵颐起来。  
吃到中途，程浚其装作若无其事地说：“昨晚你打给我的时候，我在上次那个大妈家，她女儿也在家呢，还真是个白富美。”  
俞西廷夹了一块肉送到他眼前，一把塞进他嘴里，“是吗？”  
“是啊，”像是突然想起什么，“我走的时候她还问我要联系方式呢，我急着走没给。”  
“看来她对你有意思？”  
程浚其见他有些不爽，目的达到了，安慰他：“谁知道，反正我对她没意思……”  
俞西廷用沾了辣椒油的嘴唇贴了过去，“嗯，你就对我有意思。”

23.  
俞西廷吻得又急又猛，程浚其手忙脚乱地回应他，他躺在柔软的床上，受力巨大床垫都凹进去了。  
俞西廷压得他透不过气来，一只手捧着他的脸，另一只手往下伸去解皮带，手指戳到身上，程浚其感到痒痒的。  
距离上一次有一段时间了，后面又恢复紧致，前戏没做足俞西廷着急一直进不去，只能慢慢抚摸使程浚其放松下来，温柔地用唇描他的唇线，再倒更多的润滑剂，勉强进去了个头，过了一会，才继续推进，轻重交替地动起来。  
程浚其叫喊着出了不少汗，俞西廷调低了空调温度，最后两人都沉沉睡去，程浚其因为觉得太冷整个人都躲进了俞西廷的怀里，紧紧扣住他的腰，俞西廷中途醒了一次，发现下巴位置前全是头发，他深深吸了一口程浚其头发的香气，抱着他又睡过去。  
结果第二天，程浚其一起来就拼命打喷嚏，俞西廷才后知后觉关了空调，打开窗，外面仿佛又下降了几度，必须要穿上薄毛衣了。  
程浚其吃了感冒药，吸着鼻子里鼻涕说：“我头晕......”  
俞西廷抚上他额头，幸好没发烧，“去看医生。”  
急速变冷的天气，医院里人山人海，排了很久的队才轮到，医生建议他打屁股针，这种天气感冒容易频发，吃药拖的时间长，直接打针更好。  
程浚其从小到大没怎么打过针，因为他妈说打针对身体不好，都是吃药食疗，对打针还是有一定抗拒的。在外面排队打针，他跟俞西廷说：“我有点紧张……”  
“你还怕打针？要我陪你一起吗？”  
他一个大男人让另一个大男人陪打针也太难看了吧，“我才不怕呢，我只是太久没打针。”  
针头刺进去的时候很痛，程浚其觉得比俞西廷进入他还要痛，为什么两者都是在屁股这里？他捂着伤口出来，让俞西廷送他回学校。  
“回家。”  
“不行，我说晚点回学校的！”  
“你病了。”  
“我们班的学生多惨啊，没了班主任还没有代班主任......就像没了爸妈的孩子。”程浚其装作痛苦捂着胸口。  
“一个孩子爸妈一天不在身边也能活得好好的。”  
程浚其哀求了他很久才答应，原因是俞西廷顺便去看看图书馆施工进程。  
下课时候遇见俞老师在走廊打电话：“儿子，你又来啦？这么快就走了？我还以为你要找人呢……”  
程浚其没当一回事，由于调了课表，他的课都集中在下午，俞西廷给他发的信息都没看到。  
下课他直接到公交站，等了一会才看到俞西廷开车来，“你都不回我信息，好点了没？”  
程浚其点点头，“那今晚吃米粉吧。”  
俞西廷一到家就进厨房准备，程浚其去洗澡，大门打开了。  
“儿子啊！我来了！”俞老师边脱鞋边走进来。  
俞西廷端着锅，惊讶地看着他爸，程浚其刚好洗完澡出来，看见俞老师杵在外面，吓得一动不动。  
“爸你怎么来了？”俞西廷率先打破僵局，“留下来吃粉吧。”  
“我没打扰你们吧？”俞老师丝毫不感到震惊，笑嘻嘻地在饭桌坐下。  
“愣着干嘛？过来吃。”俞西廷喊了程浚其一声，他才感觉血液又开始流通了。  
当三人都落座，程浚其只敢偷偷用眼角瞟俞老师的表情反应，心想这下完了。  
“别紧张，我不是要反对你们，我只想问清楚，”俞老师深呼吸一口，“浚其，是不是我儿子逼你的？你原来是异性恋吧？”  
程浚其噎住，是不是天下爸爸都担心自己的儿子掰弯直男？  
“不是不是，俞老师，我，本来就是，同性恋。”俞西廷在桌下握住他的手，缓和了他的紧张。  
俞老师稍微释怀的样子，貌似是不太相信，“我怕是他看上你，拿给你介绍女朋友当借口，强迫你。”  
“爸，你怎么能这样想你儿子？”俞西廷也表达他的不满。  
“你先别说话，浚其，你老实说。”“俞老师，我真的是同性恋。”  
“谁追的谁啊？”“我们是互相看对眼。”  
“你们互相喜欢，我是没意见的。”俞老师很快恢复平时那副和蔼可亲的样子，一笑起来就看不见眼睛。  
“你还没说你怎么突然过来？”  
“我就是来揭穿你们啊，上次在我家偷偷摸摸说话，居然不告诉我。”  
俞西廷咳嗽了几下，“下次过来，先打给个招呼。”  
虽然俞老师没对他俩怎样，但这顿饭还是吃的不安稳，程浚其心都快跳到嗓子眼，幸好俞老师吃完饭就表示要走，“我不打扰你们的成年人生活啦。”朝俞西廷眨眨眼，就离开了。  
程浚其如劫后余生，“我爸从来没主动来过，你没事？”俞西廷坐到沙发上，张开手，示意他坐过来。  
“我还以为完蛋了。”  
“你不是知道我爸多开明吗？他只是怪我们没告诉他。”  
“嗯，还好没怪我拐走他儿子，我明天没脸见他了。”他把头埋进俞西廷胸膛。  
“那你什么时候带我去家长？”  
“我爸还没彻底接受，万一我们分手了怎么办？”  
“你还想跟我分手啊......”不给他回答的机会，堵住他的嘴，拖着程浚其上楼，“饭后不宜剧烈运动。”  
几阵喘息后，程浚其无力地说：“不分手......”  
后面的人动得更卖力，随着快感上涌，说话声变成呻吟声。

24.  
隔天看见俞老师，笑容更灿烂了，见他还打着喷嚏，特意泡了一壶茶拿过来，甚至在中午学生来问问题来不及去食堂吃饭时打包到教导处。  
于是，有了下番对话，“浚其，难怪我看你越看越俊，越亲切。”  
“原来你是我另一个儿子，多一个儿子的感觉真好。”  
“俞老师，你在学校别突然对我那么好，要是引起注意怎么办？还有，我觉得不好意思......”  
“啊是我没考虑周到，我就是太开心了，西廷他以前也谈过一个，可是我都没见过他们就分了，这次终于让我见着，而且还是我认识的。”  
没想到从俞老师口中得知俞西廷的情史，虽说早知道俞西廷不像自己是个零恋爱经验的菜鸟，他也没想过要刨根问底，打听个清楚，但是被不经意的提醒，总感觉有梗在喉，不太舒服。  
“你们两个可得好好在一起，如果他对你不好马上告诉我。”  
“放心俞老师，我治得了他。”  
“噢嚯嚯。”不知此时俞老师脑里脑补了什么大戏，程浚其害羞地低下头。  
俞老师得知俞西廷要来接他回家，放学时坚持送他到公交站，目送他上车他们离开。  
程浚其立即打报告：“俞老师太夸张了，又给我泡菜又送饭，我特怕其他同事看见！”他还扮作不经意提起：“俞老师还跟我说他没见过你以前谈的男朋友。”俞西廷看着前方微笑。  
“不跟我说说吗？”程浚其见他没话说，还以为触到他的痛点，难道那是一段刻骨铭心惊天动地不堪回首的往事？连想起来都会让人心痛不已？  
“谈了几个月，后来想做的时候没带润滑剂，他怕了就逃了，过几天就要跟我分手，我同意了，完了。”  
俞西廷平静地说完，感觉不到一点情感起伏，“放心，我没有放在心上，那时情窦初开，没太多想法。”  
“基本上我是跟你一样的。”  
“什么跟我一样？！”  
“小白一个。”  
车停进车库，程浚其举起手挡住他的视线，俞西廷似乎挺享受，顺手把程浚其扯到自己腿上，他慌了：“要做什么？”  
“你捂我眼睛不是要玩点刺激的？那就来吧。”说完，拉下程浚其的手掌，伸出舌头舔了舔他的手心，车库里暗淡的灯光，车内漆黑的空间，俞西廷双眼像未被开发的宝石，光亮若隐若现，他看起来像个，变态，很帅的变态。  
“我不是这个意思......”俞西廷已经靠过来去吻他脖子、喉结，“这里没有润滑剂！”  
俞西廷持续啃咬，呼出的温热气息喷洒在他皮肤上，形成一股股热浪，原本放在胸前的手慢慢移动到腰间，掀起毛衣，冰凉的指尖汲取他的体温，程浚其感到一阵颤栗，起了鸡皮疙瘩。  
“下次要放一瓶在车里。”  
程浚其手脚蜷缩，害怕即将在车里发生的事，在封闭的空间里进行口水交换，在他快要透不过气的时候俞西廷才放开他，下面已有反应，“回家再招呼你。”说着还抚摸了几下。  
他下车时没站稳，一路上楼俞西廷都抱着他的腰，纤细的腰肢握着手感特别好。

程浚其睡觉前收到了高中同学的婚礼邀请，周四的晚宴，他们高中是同个宿舍的，一群男生总是结伴而行，打球，去食堂，没想到说结婚就结婚了。  
俞西廷笑他当时有没有看上同班的某个男生，程浚其想了想应该是没有的，大家都是朋友，他没有往那方面想过。  
俞西廷笃定：“那是因为他们不够吸引你，”果然下一句就是抬高自己，“只有我，魅力十足。”无耻程度又上一层楼，估计俞西廷还有话要说，他啄了俞西廷的唇一口，“快睡觉。”  
“我们不再深入交流一下吗？”程浚其马上领悟到他的意思，用被子盖住自己之前说：“适当交流对维持两人关系更有利。”然后闭上眼睛，他本做好抵抗的准备，俞西廷这次倒是很配合，没再弄醒他。  
周四程浚其特意穿了正装，俞老师还向他打听他和俞西廷是不是要去约会，而俞西廷正为要自己吃饭在郁闷，“结束了打给我，我来接你，你别喝那么多酒，小心美女搭讪。”俞西廷啰嗦交代他，穿上西装的程浚其更加迷人，华服衬托着人畜无害的脸庞，摇身变成学校里夺目的学长样子，难免会有花蝴蝶凑过去，俞西廷满脑子想着等他回来要帮他脱下衣服，这几小时真难熬。  
程浚其见到一班兄弟把俞西廷的嘱咐都丢到脑后，虽然暑假的时候才办过同学会见过，可是此时的婚礼场景又是另一番景象，他拿出红包向新人祝贺，跟同是高中同学如今是大老爷们坐到一桌。  
“浚其，上次见你没女朋友，几个月过去了还没带家属来啊？”其中一个同学问他，在场好几个人都带了女朋友，“现场有很多美女，不如选一选。”随即发出几声奸笑，其他人也纷纷附和。  
程浚其挠挠头，心想还是俞西廷好看。  
“你条件最好，长得帅，工作稳定，别最后就剩你成了老光棍。”  
“哪里哪里，大家都好。”  
一片欢声笑语，新人入场后，正式开席，吃得起兴了，喝酒也喝上头了，他酒量不算好，被怂恿着一杯接一杯，新人来敬酒的时候，更是灌了一大杯，程浚其脑袋混乱，眼前摇晃出现重影，勉强用手撑着头，等到终于要散，他拿出手机拨号都看不清楚。  
“......来接我。”口齿不清，俞西廷一听就皱了眉头，他刚才送完程浚其，就在附近吃点，吃完就在酒店外面等了，预想到最坏的情况出现了——程浚其喝醉。  
“浚其你还能走吗？要不要扶你出去叫的士？”  
他说话难受，摆摆手，表示不用了。  
等到人走得差不多，还没见程浚其出来，他心急之下就进去找人了，一眼看到趴在桌子上的人，服务生在收拾现场，一些宾客零零散散聚在一起，趁没人注意这边，俞西廷连忙过去把人搂起来，程浚其满脸通红，酒气浓郁，神智不清，整个人软趴趴的，一站就倒，俞西廷恼火得要命，明明让他别喝那么多酒，把自己的话当耳边风，可是喝醉酒后，脸上一大片红晕，嘴唇既红润又饱满，努力想要睁开双眼的样子可爱又性感，忍不住让人想蹂躏一番。  
知道就算破口大骂程浚其也听不进去，只好先把人带走，塞他到后座，回到家，把人放到浴缸，脱光了衣服，抑制住冲动帮他洗完。  
程浚其躺在床上不耐烦地滚动，嘴里呢喃细语，冲了醒酒茶，以他的状态也不知道能不能喝下去，俞西廷喝了一口，再口对口灌进他嘴里，还好程浚其没有反抗就咽下去了，省了不少事。  
半夜，俞西廷被吵醒，程浚其估计在做梦，手一直在乱动，拍醒了他，俞西廷禁锢住他双手，程浚其突然睁开眼盯着他，眸子清明得很。

25.  
谁知他开口就是：“我饿了......”  
俞西廷翻了白眼，说：“我也饿了......”从抽屉里拿出一瓶液体，决定要好好惩罚他。  
程浚其小心往后退，“俞西廷，我错了……”  
“错在哪？”  
“不应该喝那么多酒......”  
“还有呢？”  
“我......”室内开了暖气，俞西廷只给程浚其套了薄睡衣，下身没穿，俞西廷把他压住，手指一挑，程浚其的内裤就脱落了，再一把抓住他的下体撸动起来。  
一只手快速解开睡衣扣子，皮肤滑腻弹嫩，俞西廷用手玩弄乳粒，又捏又夹，不一会就硬了，张嘴咬下去，沐浴露味道扑面而来，吮吸发出明显“啧啧”的水渍声，吸完一边又去玩另一边，下面的手速越来越快，转而去捣弄后穴。  
程浚其下面已经分泌了不少液体，湿透了，俞西廷用手指柔和地深浅戳动，在程浚其不断泄出呻吟声的过程中，后面松软了不少。俞西廷涂满了润滑剂，在穴口滑了几下，小穴很快容纳了整根。  
随着俞西廷的顶弄，程浚其无力地把双手呈一字型放到两侧，嘴里的嗯嗯啊啊没有停过，乳头被舔咬得硬凸出来，俞西廷为了进得更深，折起程浚其的双腿到胸前，其中一条搭到自己肩上固定住，一下下深撞，让程浚其微仰起头。  
为了看得清楚些，俞西廷打开了床头灯，程浚其完美的颈线完全暴露出来，忍不住落下密密麻麻的吻，再留下吻痕。  
凌晨房间里两人的身影重重叠叠，一室旖旎。

俞西廷醒来，发现旁边没人，有点傻眼，能想到的就是程浚其可能生气了，不过自己的气也没消。  
他下楼，看见程浚其在厨房做早餐，叫了一声，没理，不理人是什么意思？他讨厌冷战。  
俞西廷走过去，从后面抱住他，下巴搁在程浚其肩膀上，轻声呼唤他：“宝贝......”  
程浚其很快接话：“你醒了？快煮好了。”  
看着不像是生气了，“你为什么不理我？”  
“你有叫我吗？”俞西廷随着他的动作左摇右晃，  
“我以为你生气了……”  
“昨晚是我喝多了，对不起，但你确实不应该在我喊饿的时候不给我吃的。 ”  
“但是我更饿。”  
“我看你是吃不饱。”  
两个人你一句我一句来来往往，都气消了，外面阳光灿烂，商量着要出去约会。  
俞西廷换上休闲服，平时他穿西装居多，今天罕见的装扮程浚其在他一出来就是一顿猛拍，收藏住这个样子。  
他们搭配了同色系的衣服，惹眼且舒适，打算去爬山，市里的A山近年被开发成风景区，程浚其还没去过，俞西廷告诉他休息区的设计是他的团队承包的。  
果然各大休息区都非常契合整个风景区绿色环保理念，一点多余的物件都没有，简单实用美观，棕色为主色，墙壁的树干纹则是点缀的亮点。  
他们爬了一段上山路，中途搭上电瓶车，沿途设置了几大观光区，还可以搭乘缆车一窥全山景。  
他们转去搭全景缆车，连底部都是透明的，也不知道谁开始，对视了十几秒，嘴唇就贴到一起，大概是俞西廷在山峦叠嶂的背景之下展开笑颜整个人都温柔到发亮，程浚其甚至还能从他眼睛倒影里看到自己一副对爱慕之人欲罢不能的模样。  
俞西廷手攀上程浚其的脸，最后捏住他的下巴，加深了这个缠绵的吻，俞西廷觉得怎么吻都不够，他还需要更多程浚其口腔里的气息。  
程浚其忍不住推开他，大口呼吸，在终点下了车，他们散步到观景台已经将近12点，吃了些小吃就下山了。  
刚到景区入口，他本来侧着脸跟俞西廷说话，回过头直视前方的时候他就见到他爸妈一脸严肃地死盯着他们两个。

26.  
程浚其僵直了几秒后，大脑开始运转，冲动出来的后果，忘记他俩现在是半曝光的关系，完全没考虑到遇见熟人，还一下子撞见大人物，这下要怎么解释？  
“我爸妈......”程浚其指向那边，甩开俞西廷要靠过来的手。  
他瞬间没了笑容，愣愣地看着程浚其爸妈朝他们走来，他爸直接开口：“找个吃饭的地方。”  
俞西廷找经理开包间，程浚其想先跟他妈打预防针，话到嘴边却始终说不出来，怎么介绍俞西廷，是他朋友？室友？无论哪一个首先都不能是男友，但他怕他爸妈早就看见他们亲昵的样子，再解释就是掩饰。  
倒是他妈先问他：“你们俩怎么回事？你什么时候有这么亲密的朋友？”看来他妈犹豫再三还是选择慎重地提问，定义他俩是朋友。  
“妈你不是说会站在我这边的吗？”  
“浚其，你......”没说完，俞西廷回来打断了他们，领着他们走进一个包间。  
沉默多时，程浚其出声介绍：“这是我朋友，俞西廷。”  
不知是出于职业直觉还是基于亲眼所见的事实，他爸直接放话：“说实话。”架势像极了在审讯犯人。  
俞西廷先程浚其一步说话：“初次见面，伯父伯母好，我是浚其的，”他停了一下，坚定信心，“男朋友。”  
他爸额头处突出了几条青筋，拳头瞬间攥紧，不愧是干公安的，问题一个比一个犀利，“你是他的室友？你们同居了？！”  
俞西廷也没有退缩，“对。”  
他妈捂住嘴巴，一脸不可置信，程浚其要挽回他妈这边的势力，再重申了一遍，“妈你不是支持我的吗？”  
“我是支持你，但是你，居然跟别人同居了？妈怕你受骗吃亏啊。”  
他爸又发话了：“我的担心果然没错，我让你别去勾搭正常性向的男人，我让你别去搞室友，你就是不听！”  
俞西廷一听不妥，捍卫程浚其的形象，“伯父，是我追的他，我本来就喜欢男人，你别误会。”  
一句话堵得他爸哑口无言，程浚其在桌下握住俞西廷的手，仿佛这才有实感不在梦里。  
“你们认识多久了？怎么认识的？”  
“不是很久，我爸是跟浚其同个学校的老师。”  
“天啊，你爸跟浚其是同事？！”他妈发出巨大的惊叹声，眼睛瞪得跟铜铃般大。  
但他爸制止住他妈，“你爸是老师，你姓俞，你爸难道是俞维行？”  
“伯父认识我爸？”  
“把你爸叫出来，一并解决。”  
俞西廷没有犹豫马上拨了电话，在等待俞老师这段时间，他爸一直在喝茶，他妈紧张着不断搓手，摸头发。  
俞老师推开门进来，笑容凝滞了一会，“老程，原来是你啊。”俞老师坐在俞西廷旁边，莫名形成三人对二人的对立局面。  
程浚其还沉浸在他爸认识俞老师的讶异之中，俞老师解释：“我跟老程以前是同学，毕业之后我们都被分配到学校工作，老程比我有上进心，去进修然后进了公安局，很多年没见咯，前段时间刚好遇上聊了很久。”  
程浚其联想一个可怕的事实，是俞老师跟他爸说了俞西廷的事才让他对这件事改观的。  
“没想到浚其你爸是老程，”接着来回扫了几眼他跟俞西廷，“有缘有缘。”不知是指他是老相识的儿子还是他跟俞西廷在一起。  
“听说他们没认识多久，现在还住在一起，你知道吗老俞？”  
“我知道，年轻人自由恋爱，我不干涉，老程你也别那么动气。”  
“我本来是很反对的，但是你如此开明倒显得我很小气。”  
“想想我们能当亲家岂不是美滋滋，我不是自夸，我儿子确实很不错，当然浚其也很好。”  
“先吃饭吧。”  
五个人安静地吃完饭，到分别的时候，程浚其知道他得回家一趟，哪知道俞西廷在他们上车之际拦住他爸表达了感人肺腑之言：“我很喜欢浚其，请您允许我们在一起。”  
他爸不出声，打开车门坐进去，一时间只剩俞老师和俞西廷站在路边，俞老师拍拍儿子的肩。

“没想到启发我的老友的儿子跟我儿子走到一起。”他爸靠在沙发上，放松下来。  
“爸，就算你怎么反对，我的性向都不会改变，而现在，我喜欢他，我喜欢俞西廷。”现在两人被迫公开，必须要趁现在打破他爸的心理防线。  
“好，只要你回家住，我就同意。”  
程浚其大概四点多的时候回到俞西廷家，来之前他就发信息告诉他了，可他没回。  
客厅没人，到房间一看，俞西廷在睡觉，他有点生气，手伸到他胳肢窝想挠他痒，但马上被抓住了手。  
“我没睡着。”俞西廷把他也拉到床上，爱抚着他的手臂。  
程浚其躲在他胸前，小声地说：“我爸同意了，但我得回家住。”  
俞西廷拨弄他的头发，回应：“还好，没有棒打鸳鸯，虽然少了时间相处，但我们晚上周末都可以出来约会。”  
接着在他耳边断断续续地说着油腻的情话，程浚其抵抗力提升了不少，没有一听到就脸红心跳加快。  
“话说回来，你都不惊讶我爸和你爸认识吗？”程浚其突然想到。  
“我爸不是说了吗？有缘，你只能跟我在一起。”最后一句俞西廷是咬着程浚其耳朵说的，热气窜进耳朵里，酥麻难耐。他额头抵着俞西廷下巴，一个字一个字说：“我喜欢你。”  
“还有呢？”  
还有什么？他知道这四个字比那三个字威力要弱些，俞西廷也没对他说过，仿佛谁先说出口谁就成了输家，可他似乎是甘愿做认输的一方。  
“我爱你。”说得更大声，房间里好像有了回音，俞西廷咧开嘴露齿笑了，高兴得搂紧了他，双手加重力道按在他身上，结束了一个短暂的吻后回复他：“我也爱你。”  
俞西廷轻车熟路开到程浚其家小区门口，也许是程浚其的难舍之情过于浓稠，俞西廷转过来抱了他很久，像是安慰又是给他可靠的臂膀舒缓情绪。

天气已经冷到必须穿上大衣，呼啸而过的风冷冽透过毛孔直达内脏。学校把之前没去成的春游改为冬游，要去春谊科学人文园参观，里面包含科技馆、历史馆、博物馆各个馆区，即使只有一天，学生们也兴奋不已。  
程浚其随队出行，也就是跟在一旁，注意突发事故。中午集中吃午饭时，见程浚其只拿出两个三文治，很多学生都来跟他分享食物，他一一拒绝，形单影只坐在角落。  
因为不是上课，很多人都带手机出来，这一幕被几个大胆的女生拍了下来，放到学校论坛，帖子名为“寂寞程老师的帅气侧脸”，引发了火爆讨论，沦为午餐消遣。  
一天逛下来，程浚其体力已不及年轻人，累成狗，晚上回家幸好有他妈煮的热腾腾饭菜，期间收到俞西廷的信息，他又要出差，隔壁省，一个星期。  
他爸在饭桌察言观色，注意到程浚其看了手机后神情黯淡，“老俞的儿子？”  
“难道他受不了不住在一起要跟你分手啊？”  
“爸！怎么可能！他只是出差！”程浚其已经吃完，拿着空碗的手使了劲，发出一声脆响。  
“说你男朋友几句至于发脾气吗？”  
程浚其被男朋友这个称呼愉悦到，“爸，我没有......你别恶意揣测别人。”说完就进房了。  
没有俞西廷的一个星期过得很快，他们偶尔视频，偶尔语音，除了没有面对面见面，其他一切都还行。学校需要挑选几个人参加市里的数学竞赛，程浚其担当起其中的课后辅导，每天都不能按时吃饭，俞西廷也知道，说了他好几次，他也是在通话时答应他。  
周六晚俞西廷就应该到了，可是他告诉程浚其隔壁省暴雨，航班延误，程浚其动了要去接机的念头，一连发了好几条信息问他确切到达的时间都没回，他隐隐感到不安。  
10点半，俞西廷打了过来，说他到程浚其家门口，程浚其飞快冲了出去，一眼看到他的车，进了副座，“什么时候到的？你怎么不回信息？”  
“我一下机就过来了。”俞西廷头发有点湿，脸部线条依旧饱满，没有风尘仆仆的感觉，下颚处多了一道结了痂的小伤痕，程浚其紧张要去摸，“怎么弄的？”  
“去工地的时候不小心弄的，没事。”声音中能听出他的疲惫，带点黏糊的磁性。  
“累了快回家休息，还来找我做什么？”  
“见不到你会更累，我这是在充电。”  
“充够了吗？”程浚其也想见他，但现在只想让他回家睡觉。  
“我都还没插到插座里，怎么充？”

27.  
俞西廷开到附近的巷子里，远处的灯光难以照射到，斑驳的剪影落在他身后的墙身，整个人嵌进黑暗中依然清晰可见，他们两个坐到后座，俞西廷打开了一丝窗缝，寒风吹了进来，可是程浚其觉得热度始终不散。  
“过来。”俞西廷示意他坐到腿上，程浚其没有思考就扶着他的手坐上去，即使隔着衣服碰到俞西廷的那一刻他也不想放手。  
太久没见到他，这一次程浚其选择主动，凑近俞西廷的脖颈，吻上他的喉结，有一股淡淡的香味，他动作很慢很细致，耐心的过程总能取悦到人。  
俞西廷很急，也许是电量不足让他急躁，但是他神采奕奕的样子实在难以信服，俞西廷把他的裤子连同内裤一起脱下，程浚其也去脱他的，节省时间，然后他不知从哪掏出了润滑剂，“你什么时候准备的？”程浚其问他。  
“很早。”  
估计是怕他冷，俞西廷没有去掀他的衣服，手指就着液体插进去。程浚其早就情动，有了反应之后后面也舒展开，不多时就拓宽了甬道。  
俞西廷的变得又大又硬，程浚其害怕这个姿势会进到很深，也会很痛，想尽量延长他手指在自己体内的时间，俞西廷撤回手指，托着他的臀部，下体碰到股缝，似乎又涨了些，挤开缝隙一点点撑开穴口进入。  
“别怕。”俞西廷安慰他，程浚其尽力让自己放松，在他推进的同时，自己慢慢往下坐，逐渐吞没整根，一直顶到最后卡住，程浚其觉得不能再深了，手靠在俞西廷身上，缓缓动了起来。  
俞西廷也配合着向上挺动，程浚其咬住下唇也免不了透出隐忍的羞耻声，他想到一个好方法，让声音都消散在俞西廷唇间，舌头像阵风刮过口腔，蹭着腔壁，带走律液。  
程浚其的阴茎不断啪啪打在俞西廷皮肤上，炽烫得像烧热的烙铁，两人结合处下滴的液体也落在俞西廷的黑西裤上，留下淡白的痕迹。  
俞西廷的性器涨到紧紧贴着他的肠壁，通道被挤开又收缩，律动阵阵加快，俞西廷适当放慢节奏，浅浅研磨，在温暖的河床中彻底放纵。程浚其被撞到眼神开始涣散，好像一波波海浪拍打在沙滩上，阳光照耀的海水冲进沙里，卷走薄层沙粒，俞西廷退出来的时候把里面的软肉也带出来。  
滚烫的交合与外面冰冷的天气形成鲜明的对比，在这个窄小的空间里两人像原始的动物互相掠夺身体上的欢愉，只为表达最诚挚的喜爱。程浚其觉得吻不够，可俞西廷移开了唇，性器也离开了，温湿的甬道舍不得，拼命收缩夹紧挽留。  
“换个位置。”这个姿势是痛得舒服，俞西廷让他躺在座椅上，把半脱的裤子拉到脚踝处，毛衣往上拉，露出纤细腰腹，俞西廷在他肚脐处吻了吻，再次挺进去，他顺手把车窗关上，碰撞声、呻吟声环绕在他们周围。  
没一会，俞西廷似是觉得不过瘾，用手绕过程浚其腋下，把他上半身抬起，与自己紧紧相贴，囊袋拍打在程浚其屁股上，用力到他以为俞西廷要把囊袋也塞进去，快速抽查了几十下，程浚其前段溢出了浑浊液体，动作激烈，浊液洒落在各处，连座椅上也有，俞西廷还没有停下的打算，源源不断向他体内注入活力。  
旁边的手机震动了，程浚其扫了一眼，是他妈打来的，他抖动着身体想要去拿，俞西廷阻止他，把他的头转回来，更大力戳了一下，惩罚他的不专心。程浚其开始冒汗，前额的碎发濡湿，整个人都黏黏腻腻的，俞西廷还要过来亲他，他别过头，唇堪堪擦过，很快头被固定住，猛啄一顿，下面一刻都没停过。  
俞西廷放慢速度，在甬道开采探索，两个额头抵着额头，手机又响了，程浚其无暇顾及，不多时，他泄了出来，手机震动声也停了。  
程浚其背靠座椅，他们连接处一片泥泞，穴口又红又肿，“你充够电了没？”程浚其发出了气声。  
“没有，但是你累了。”  
手机第三次来电了，程浚其接起来：“妈，我快回去了。”不给他妈说话的余地就挂断。  
车内汗水、精液的混合气体，像点燃火药的导火线，打开车窗遇到外面的冷空气一触即发，俞西廷收回利器，慢吞吞从他身上起来，看着下面，抽了纸巾一点点给他擦干净。  
俞西廷给他穿好裤子，“能走吗？”  
“嗯。”  
他把车开回小区门口，保安看到这辆车来了又走，再回来，都怀疑得站出来查看。  
“明天再找时间出来？”俞西廷问。  
“好啊。”  
他开车门出去后听到俞西廷最后说“我想你”。  
平时一步变成两步走，进门看见他妈紧张地打量他，摆摆手表示自己没事 ，到浴室想重新洗一次澡，脱了裤子发现还有剩余液体沿着他大腿流下来。  
睡前收到俞西廷的信息：晚安外加两个亲吻的表情。

28.  
第二天两人是在电影院碰面的，俞西廷选了一部科幻片，可惜剧情很烂，程浚其昏昏欲睡。本来他们打算吃完饭就各回各家，但是一高中好友约程浚其到酒吧聚一聚，叮嘱他务必要到，俞西廷知道后不太高兴，酒吧里鱼龙混杂，什么事都会发生，在程浚其再三保证不会多喝酒后，才把他送到一家叫“好酒不见”的酒吧。  
眼见程浚其走进去，俞西廷没有离开，看着门口发呆。  
里面音乐声很大，迷幻的灯光闪烁不定，“浚其，这边！”熟悉的脸出现朝他招手，在那一桌男的女的都有，他预感不太好。  
“上次你说还没女朋友，今天就帮你约了好几个出来聊一聊！”  
对面的女生都一致向他打招呼，程浚其没有去握他们伸出的手，反而拿起酒杯。那位朋友看有点冷场，也归结为程浚其害羞不敢聊天，“浚其你要是怕的话我可以跟你介绍，这个是本地人做外贸的，中间那个家里有钱，我觉得最好的是第四个，XX公司的宣传部部长，性格特别好......”程浚其听到头大，各种酒精浓重的味道刺激着他的味觉，越来越想离开。  
程浚其谢谢他的好意随便扯了个借口要走，朋友似乎过分解读他的意思，“浚其，这招高，快把人带走。”随即让他送那位部长回家，天呐，他不会以为自己要带人去酒店开房吧？  
她不知道是不是脸红，手一直在整理自己的头发，他一出门口就跟那位小姐说清楚：“不好意思，其实我......”程浚其还没说完，一个高大的身影出现在旁边，把他的话硬生生吓了回去。  
俞西廷瞪着他，一把把他从那位小姐旁边拉开，对方稍稍后退几步，不解地看着他们。  
程浚其快速说完没说完的话：“对不起，我没那意思，我帮你叫车回家吧。”俞西廷没留给他叫车的时间，就带他走了，留下对方一脸懵在原地。  
“俞西廷，你太不绅士了，怎么可以留别人一个女生在那里，要是她出了什么事......”俞西廷把程浚其的嘴堵住，真是聒噪，一看到他带着一个女生出来立马明白什么回事，敢情是给他介绍女朋友呢。  
结束了这个湿吻后，程浚其问：“你怎么在这里？”  
“我压根没走，以后少去酒吧，下次又不知道有什么事。”  
“哪有什么事，他们只是给我介绍女朋友，我本来就打算出来打发她走。”  
“你下次就跟我一起去。”  
程浚其系上安全带，不说话，俞西廷在后座拿了杯东西递给他，原来是奶茶，“你应该会喝这个。”  
以前还蛮喜欢的，也有一段时间没喝过了，奶茶味香微涩，喝着上瘾，到家也喝完了。  
下车正好碰见他爸妈外出回来，幸好他爸没说话，程浚其默默跟着走，身后的手在挥动。

两人分居一个多月，每天都会打电话，周末也会去约会，就是没去俞西廷家里，自从有了上次的经验，俞西廷对于车里不大的空间已经充分掌握利用，熟门熟路在车里对程浚其动手动脚，他们之间距离缩小，从头到尾都紧靠一起，俞西廷乐此不疲。  
对于程浚其一到周末就不见人影，他妈也颇有怨言，痛斥这是有了男友忘了家人的行为，程浚其解释道他妈一至五都能见到他，俞西廷只有周末才能见到他，若论公平，俞西廷才是亏的一方，他妈哑口无言。  
而且据他妈透露，他爸跟俞老师又见了几次面，某一天晚饭时放话：“儿子大了留不住，你要是想跟老俞儿子一起住就去吧。”  
程浚其那晚兴奋到没睡着，决定明天去他家给他一个惊喜。他到的时候俞西廷还没回来，洗了澡全身裸着躲在被窝里，期待他打开被子时的表情，暗自窃喜自己玩情趣的能力。  
俞西廷回来径直去了浴室，下半身也只裹着浴巾，今天太累只想直接上床睡觉，谁知掀开被子里面躺着一个熟悉的裸男，程浚其看着半裸的俞西廷，两人面面相觑，之后抱着睡觉，什么都没做，安静享受失而复得的时光。  
程浚其刚搬回来，就连续下暴雨，湿冷天气总是让人烦躁，走几步路都要湿鞋，撑伞也会弄湿衣服，体育课都被取消，学生闷在教室里提不起精神，之前去参加市里数学竞赛的同学也得了不错的名次，偷偷练习参加舞蹈比赛的同学也得了奖，程浚其放了几场电影给他们看过过瘾，其中一部是恐怖片，虽然把教室门窗窗帘都关紧了，尖叫声还是陆续传出，也可以让他们释放无处安放的多余精力，  
俞西廷打来说今天没空接他，他只好搭公交，道路堵得水泄不通，雨还在狂暴地落下，轻易看不见路。  
突然司机急刹车，前方传来巨大的撞击声，程浚其往窗外看，似乎是发生连环相撞事故，车流再没动过，很多乘客都下了车，他也跟着下车。前面来了大批警察、救护车、记者，还有一大堆人凑热闹，他见缝插针，总算通过拥堵的这一段路。  
俞西廷又打来电话，声音里全是焦急忧虑：“听说连环车祸了？你没事吧？！”  
“没事啊，我本来坐公交，后来下了车，现在都走过那段路了。”  
“你在哪里？我去接你！”  
“你不是没空吗？没事的，我自己回去就行。”最后拗不过他，在一个饮品店等了十几分钟，俞西廷才到，紧张兮兮地拽着他的手。  
直到上车，程浚其还一直在跟他强调：“我又没事，你别太紧张。”俞西廷望着他精致的五官良久，这张脸已经不知不觉牵动着自己的心情，随他高兴难过，时常担惊受怕。  
俞西廷单手握着方向盘，右手一直不放开他的手，回到家也没吃饭抓着他痛快淋漓地做了一场，似是许久不见过于思念或是寻获心心念念的宝物，俞西廷对着他一顿瞎啃，从客厅到浴室，再到卧室，光洁肌肤上逐渐布满红的青的痕迹，程浚其又累又饿，最后带着哭腔叫出来，眼角流下几滴泪，还被俞西廷吻了去。  
叫了外卖，吃披萨，程浚其在吃，俞西廷还在吃他，“周末陪我去看看我妈。”

上次看到俞西廷妈妈的照片，是个气质美女，而她墓碑上的照片，笑靥如花，看上去跟俞西廷长得更像了。  
“我妈是我初中时候走的，乳腺癌，走得很安详，她说她感到最欣慰的是我初中没有叛逆期，不然她得难受死。”  
程浚其笑了笑，又听到他对他妈说：“妈，这是我男朋友。”随后，从裤袋里掏出一个闪闪的东西，“你愿意永远跟我在一起吗？”  
程浚其怔了怔，笑出声，谁会在墓地里求婚？想想他们没有认识很久，却快速确定关系，变得互相很了解，变得亲密，忽然就要为这段关系盖上公章，从男朋友变成终身伴侣，程浚其想得有些久，俞西廷明显不淡定了，但他的答案呼之欲出，“当然愿意。”  
被套上戒指，他抱住俞西廷，他是宽肩不好抱，就环住他的腰，“快跟我妈说，你会好好对我。”  
程浚其转过头，面对那张慈祥的照片，“妈，我会好好对俞西廷的。”

END.

番外一  
寒假新年前夕，两人去了一趟东南亚旅游，沙滩上的比基尼美女数不胜数，程浚其和俞西廷穿着背心大裤衩躺在折叠椅上享受海风，偶尔有人会过来搭讪，男女皆有。来旅游的同性情侣不少，在公共场合大方牵手拥抱亲吻，他们两个还不习惯众目睽睽之下表现亲昵，而俞西廷又想在有人来勾搭的时候展示所有权。  
程浚其去买了一些水果，然后在酒店旁边的餐厅玩着手机等俞西廷，没多久，对座多了一个人，程浚其以为是俞西廷到了，看都不看随手把菜单扔过去，“点菜吧。”  
对方用蹩脚的中文回答：“你好。”  
程浚其差点把手机甩出去，抬头一看发现是个金发碧眼的帅哥笑容满面。  
“你谁啊？”程浚其用的英语问他。  
金发帅哥还没来得及说话，又有一个声音插了进来：“Nobody.”  
俞西廷沉着脸望着外国帅哥，走到程浚其那边弯腰啄了他一口，程浚其唰地脸红了。  
帅哥无奈地摆手：“Sorry.”  
之后他们还算愉快地吃完晚餐，俞西廷还开了一瓶红酒，程浚其才喝两杯就感觉头晕。  
接下来，他们一直呆在酒店，白白浪费两天时间，做饿了就叫餐在房间吃，俞西廷还是有给他喘息时间，不做的时候除了睡觉就是吃饭，连他爸妈俞老师打来的电话都没接，程浚其终于不再累到一根手指都动不了，回拨了过去，是视频通话。  
于是他妈看到的画面是他疑似没穿衣服趴在床上，手臂上的伤痕和印痕都暴露了，“儿子，你的手怎么受伤了？！”  
程浚其才反应过来自己还没穿衣服，俞西廷坐在沙发上看电视，朝他扔来一件T恤。  
“这是之前受伤留下的疤痕，没事！”  
“那些红青色的痕迹又是怎么回事？！是不是有人打你？还是俞西廷揍你？我的天啊！”  
“妈，不是，你想多了，他怎么可能打我......”这是他爱抚我的痕迹……程浚其心想，为了转移他妈的注意力，只能说：“妈我没事，这里好漂亮，很好玩，你下次跟爸也来吧！我们要出去了，拜拜！”一口气说完，关了视频。  
俞西廷坐到床上，在他腰处按摩，“我哪舍得打你，”收了手，又用嘴在后腰轻扫，“来吧……”  
“我们已经浪费很多时间了，还有个地方没去呢！”  
“做完就去......”脱了上衣，露出精壮的胸膛，有力的腰腹，向他压去。


End file.
